The Betrayal: Chapter 1, A Z-Star Fanfiction
by ZStarFan
Summary: This Fanfiction is pretty much the Plot of Season 2, yet has a lot of stuff that I doubt would be included in the actual "Z-Star Academy" series. IT SHOULD THOUGH. A member of Z-Star decides to leave, and joins Dark Star. He will take a dark path, of which he will never come back from. This is a multi-Chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

(Watch Z-Star Academy on YouTube to understand the Characters and what not on Legend22's Channel!)

5 months have passed since Kobyashi and friends defeated Janemba and the other villains. Peace has settled since. But most of the guys weren't relaxing. They were too busy preparing for the upcoming Tournament.

Kobyashi was training by himself near a waterfall, getting more and more acclimated to his newfound powers.

Gokon was training with his brother, Muffin Button, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. (Gokon was wearing his SSJ Blue wig again.)

Virus was meditating alone on a giant tree.

Sam was asleep in his room, while Hunter was outside the house, training in his base form, so he doesn't have to waste so much stamina when using the Super Saiyan forms.

And Vegeku was having a small rest after training out in the Desert. Vegeku was depressed and very tired. Even though he was gaining progress with his training, he wasn't really enjoying it. He wanted to train with his "brother", Virus, as he'd like to think of him, but Virus coldly rejected him, and he went off training by his lonesome. To be honest, Vegeku hasn't talked to him since. Virus was never like that to him or anyone. So why would he do that? But Vegeku shouldn't worry about that. Vegeku was determined to get stronger so he can defeat Calvin, of Dark Star. Vegeku then decided it was time to continue with his training.

The time for the Tournament was fast approaching.

A couple of of days later, Ellie finally returned from her mission. She went to Elder Kai and insisted she enter the Tournament. She hasn't had a decent challenge in a long while. She also heard that Kobyashi and the others defeated "Earth's Greatest Fear". Upon learning that, she wanted to defeat Kobyashi and win the Tournament, showing she is the strongest. Elder Kai relented and let her join.

In the Time Chamber, Gokon had finally mastered his "Super Saiyan 4" form. He decided it was time for a long break. He also decided he would go meet up with Kobyashi. Since Gokon was leaving, Muffin Button went off to find his girlfriend, Future. He hasn't seen her in months.

(Back with Virus) Virus was not happy. Virus felt he hasn't gotten much stronger. Had he reached his limit already? Virus was not impressed. Not even in the slightest. Just what was going on with Virus?

Elder Kai was going to begin the preparations for the Tournament. He was getting very impatient. He really wanted to see everyone's progress. He also hoped a member of Dark Star wouldn't come out victorious.

He also felt Silvie should enter the Tournament since her sister, Ellie was entering.

Meanwhile, Vegeku still had Virus in his thoughts. He decided to go and pay him a visit.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2, The Tournament Begins

Chapter 2 "The Tournament Begins"

Elder Kai had just finished convincing Silvie to enter the Tournament. It took a while, but he finally got his way with her. She felt she wasn't nowhere near as strong as the others of Z-Star, but she decided to see if that was the case. After all, she thought of herself more as a healer than a warrior. After she left, Elder Kai continued his work on preparing for said Tournament.

Near a giant waterfall, Gokon and Kobyashi were in a conversation with one another. A simple conversation soon turned into a debate when Gokon said he was stronger than Kobyashi. Naturally, Kobyashi disagreed. They both got fired up, and Gokon got to the point where he wanted to challenge Kobyashi right then and there!

"Save it for the Tournament. Then we'll see who is the strongest one of the two." Kobyashi says.

Gokon agreed and calmed himself down. He sat back down and relaxed.

Gokon hated when others thought he was weaker than them, but he'd shut all of his challengers up soon enough. His Super Saiyan 4 cannot be matched after all.

Elsewhere, Sam continued resting. Hunter was lifting giant boulders that weighed about 24.7 tons each. Hunter's physique was looking quite muscular. Slim, but muscular. His body looks more toned than when it did a couple of months ago. He was doing well in his training. Sam, on the other hand, spent about 75% of his time either napping or stuffing his face. Sam was even starting to grow a bit chubby. Sam probably won't make it passed the 1st round in the Tournament. Hunter was disappointed in Sam, but continued to train nonetheless. He wasn't gonna hold himself back. No way. He knew he could stand a chance in the Tournament.

Vegeku was on his way towards Virus' location. He sensed his Ki no problem. Vegeku really wanted to speak with him on his recent attitude change.

Vegeku soon arrived, and by the look on Virus' face, Virus did not look happy to see him.

"Oh great, what do you want?"  
Well that wasn't the welcome Vegeku wanted to hear.  
Vegeku begins to speak:  
"Virus. What have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in a long while..we were supposed to train together..what happened?"

Virus glares at him for the longest time and says, "It's none of your concern on what I've been doing. But I simply want to get stronger and win the Tournament. I want to be the best. I can't do that if I train with someone like you. You'll just hold me back, and I don't need that. All you do is follow me around everywhere, and i'm getting sick of it. I want to do things on my own. And quite frankly, you're a nuisance."

Tears start to form on Vegeku's eyes. Vegeku leaves in sadness. Virus doesn't even flinch and continues doing what he was doing, with no reaction whatsoever.

The Next Day

After crying for so many hours, Vegeku decided to calm down and go for a walk around the city. Soon, he noticed Hunter and Silvie hanging out near a park. The two also noticed Vegeku and walked over to him.

"Hey Vegeku, what's up!" Hunter warmly greets him.  
Vegeku responds, "Hey guys."  
"We were just on our way to get some smoothies. You wanna join us?" Silvie asks.  
"Sure." Vegeku replies.

As the three were walking on a sidewalk, Vegeku notices a certain girl walking across from them.

Ellie. His crush.

Vegeku has been crushing on her for quite sometime now. Since before Kobyashi even came to Z-Star. But he was too shy to ask her out. She was way out of his league. He barely even talked to her. So he can see why she wouldn't think of him even as a friend.

But Vegeku figured he should say something to her. He told the others Ellie was near, and they crossed the street to greet her.  
"Hey sis" Silvie says.  
"Oh, hey." Ellie replies.  
Vegeku decided to speak, "Hi there, Ellie."  
Ellie then responds, "Sam right?"

Vegeku was shocked. "SHE THOUGHT I WAS SAM? WHAT THE HELL!", Vegeku angrily says in his thoughts.  
"Anyways, i'm busy right now. I gotta go." Vegeku snaps out of his thoughts. He sees Ellie walking away.  
If he wasn't depressed before, he certainly is now.

Poor Vegeku.

Back at Z-Star Academy, Elder Kai figured it was time to begin the Tournament. He started making calls. He couldn't contain his excitement. He was hyped for this.

The Tournament openings were to begin at exactly 11AM tomorrow. Everyone who placed an entry were notified by Elder Kai himself via phone or via his messenger Pigeons.

The Next Day

It was time. Kobyashi got out of bed. He got plenty of rest. He took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, ate some breakfast, and was all set and ready to go. He flew at a mild speed.

Along the way, he met up with Sam and Hunter. Hunter looked very tired. Sam explained Hunter couldn't sleep because of the Tournament being the next day, and got insomnia. Sam however was fully awake and looked like he had **PLENTY** of rest. The three continued on towards their destination.

As they got closer than can hear the busy crowds filling up the arena. The place looked to have hundreds of thousands filling it up.

By the time they got there, they saw Gokon, Muffin Button, and Future. Apparently they got there very early. Before the arena even opened. That's usual for Gokon and Muffin Button. Those two are so eager for this.

Soon, the 6 were able to get into the Main Building.

The Tournament begins in 3 hours..

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3, The Gathering

Chapter 3 "The Gathering"

The 6 took a seat in the Registration halls. Hunter took the time to get some much needed rest. Sam, Gokon, and Kobyashi were talking about how excited they were for the Tournament. Future and Muffin Button were too busy talking about relationship stuff.

15 Minutes Later

Vegeku shows up. The group notices him and calls him over. Vegeku goes over and says hello.  
Vegeku has a sort of nervous look on his face. He doesn't think he'll do great in the Tournament. But he has to try.

He wants to show everyone how strong he really is. And especially to impress Ellie, in hopes of winning her over.

25 Minutes Later

Two more competitors appear. Calvin and Jaelen, the Brothers of Dark Star.

Vegeku immediately notices them, and whispers to Kobyashi, "Kobyashi, look, it's those two. The Dark Star guys."

Kobyashi looks at where Vegeku is looking, and also sees them.

With intent, Kobyashi quickly gets off the bench and furiously walks over to Calvin and Jaelen.

Kobyashi stops a few feet from the two and says, "You two should of stayed home! We haven't forgotten what you did to Vegeku!"

Calvin is slightly surprised.

"You look different. What's this change?", asks Calvin.  
"Me looking different is the least of your worries!", replies Kobyashi.

Vegeku rushes over and gets in between Kobyashi and Calvin.  
"Kobyashi, chill. This isn't the time.", says Vegeku.

The others see this and come to help tell Kobyashi to calm down.

"You're lucky. If I were to touch you, i'd get disqualified. You better hope you're not up against me in the Tournament!", Kobyashi angrily states.

The group finally managed to get Kobyashi to sit back down. Calvin and Jaelen patiently waited for their fellow Dark Star comrades.

A couple minutes later, Virus enters.

Gokon sees him and happily yells, "HEY VIRUS! WHAT'S UP BUDDY! COME ON OVER!"  
Vegeku and the group looks over as well. Seeing Virus made him upset. He looked away in sadness.

Virus grunts and walks past them.

"Geez, what's with him?", asks Kobyashi.  
"He's ignoring us because i'm with you guys...", replies a saddened Vegeku.

The group decided to let Virus be.

10 more minutes later

Ellie and Silvie show up. Silvie happily runs over to the group, while Ellie reluctantly walks over to them.

"Hey guys!", says a happy Silvie.  
Kobyashi starts blushing like crazy while Sam grins from ear to ear.  
Hunter is still sleeping.  
The group greets Ellie and Silvie.

Sam looks at the clock and says, "Guys, the Tournament is about to start in 2 minutes! Where's the other Dark Star guys?"  
Kobyashi smirks and says, "Guess those guys heard about us and chickened out."

As if on cue, the other Dark Star students entered.  
5 guys.

A shirtless guy. Doesn't look like much.  
An emo looking guy with jet black hair.  
Some wimp with glasses.  
A slim yet toned guy with silver eyes.  
And someone covered in a Black and Red cloak.

All seem to have powerful ki.

Vegeku was shook. Sam had a feeling they were gonna have a hard time dealing with Dark Star.

Calvin and Jaelen walk over to their comrades.

"Finally", says Jaelen.

Kobyashi and Gokon seem excited about potentially fighting one of these guys.  
Future and Silvie look worried.  
Muffin Button started flexing his muscles, hoping the Dark Star guys would notice him and feel intimidated.  
Virus glared at all 5 of them.  
Ellie could care less about them.  
Hunter was still sleeping.

The guy with silver eyes looked at everyone from Z-Star, examining them all.

After a tense few seconds he then speaks to our heroes.

"Prepare for failure."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4, Selection

Chapter 4 "Selection"

"Prepare for failure."

"Who the hell do these guys think they are?", Kobyashi thought.  
Vegeku looks like he's about to piss himself.

Gokon was about to say something, but before he could a Monk walks in and tells everyone to follow him in order to officially register for the Tournament.

The Monk noticed Future and said, "Sorry Ma'am, but you aren't allowed over here. You must go to the audience stands."  
Future nods her had and looks at Muffin Button.  
"You're gonna win this thing! I know you can!" and gives a quick kiss on Muffin's cheek.  
"Hell yeah!", Muffin Button responds with fiery determination.  
Ellie rolls her eyes.  
Future says goodbye to the rest and leaves.

"Hunter, wake up! It's time to get moving!", Sam says, while lightly tugging at Hunter.  
Hunter doesn't wake up.  
"HUNTER, YOUR MATCH IS UP NEXT!", Sam Yells,while close to Hunter's ear.

Hunter wakes up quickly and falls on the floor and gets up in a swift motion  
"What? Where?", Hunter says while looking around in shock.

Sam laughs and says, "I'm kidding. But we gotta start moving. We're about to register."  
Hunter sighs.

The monk and everyone else walks over to a room to register.  
Kobyashi, Gokon, Sam, Hunter, Vegeku, Silvie and Ellie are in the front.  
Virus in the middle, by himself.  
And Dark Star, following behind at a distance.

Gokon turns around and calls out for Virus.  
"VIRUS, BUDDY!"  
Gokon quickly walks over to Virus and puts his arm around Virus' shoulder and pulls him close.

"HEYYYYYY VIRUS. WHADDYA DOING OVER HERE ALL BY YOUR LONESOME? COME HANG WITH US!"

Virus groans.

As everyone is close to their destination, they run into Arale and Rachel, who just bought some Popcorn and drinks at the Stands.

'Hey guys!" both Arale and Rachel say in unison.  
Sam immediately looks at the Popcorn, and reaches for it, getting a lot and shoving it down his throat hole.

"Those lines are hectic! We've been there basically forever! But anyways, we just want to wish you guys luck! Especially Hunter and Sam!"  
Hunter subtly blushes, and says, "Thanks!" while Sam is too busy stuffing his face with Popcorn, much to Arale's chagrin.

Arale and Rachel then take their leave.

Everyone is finally able to get to the Main Registration Room.  
Gokon is first, followed by Kobyashi, then Silvie, Hunter and Ellie.

While Sam goes to register, someone from Dark Star speaks up.

"You bunch are really pathetic, you know that. A bunch of fools."  
The group minus Sam looks at who said that.

The Emo looking guy.

"You best watch yourself, Mr. School Shooter.", Kobyashi responds.  
The guy chuckles.

"What do you think of Kobyashi in particular, Shadow?", Jaelen asks.

"He seems like an overconfident loser if you ask me. Nothing special.", says the Emo guy, whose name is Shadow, apparently.

Sam just got finished registering. Virus is next to register.

Kobyashi starts to get irritated. "You mind shutting the hell up? I don't need to hear your annoying voice.", Kobyashi says.  
"And if he doesn't? What are you gonna do about it, Orphan?" Jaelen asks, with a condescending smirk on his face.

Virus finishes registering. Vegeku is next, who scurries away from the group, not wanting to see more of Kobyashi dealing with Jaelen and Shadow's insults.

Kobyashi balls up his fists, looking ready to pummel the hell out of both Jaelen and Shadow.

Gokon notices.  
"Don't do it Kobyashi. You'll get disqualified. It isn't worth it.", says Gokon.

Kobyashi finally relents, and calms down.

"You guys are lucky.", Kobyashi says in a -sort of- relaxed manner.  
"Heh. Sure we are." Shadow says.

Vegeku barely finishes up, and turns around, only to be shoved away by Calvin, who is next to register.

"Asshole.", Vegeku whispers, so quiet not even a Mouse could have heard it.

After a bit of time, the rest of Dark Star officially registers, with the Tournament all set and ready to begin!

Everyone is then led to a room right next to the entrance leading to The Tournament stage.

Everyone could hear the audience. Gokon and Muffin Button are getting pumped. Everyone notices a giant screen in the room. A selection Screen.

"The Tournament is about to begin. Get ready." The Monk says.

The Stadium is filled with hundreds of thousands of people. And still filling up. Arale, Rachel, and Future are in the 10th row, excited for the Tournament to start.

There is a GIANT Selection Screen 500 feet above the Fighting Stage.

Suddenly a loud voice is heard. It's the Ring Announcer using a microphone.

"OKAY LADIES, AND GENTLEMAN! THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGINNNNNNNNNN!"

The GIANT crowd erupts into LOUD cheers.

"THERE ARE 16 PARTICIPANTS IN THIS TOURNAMENT. THE FIRST ROUND IS FILLED WITH 8 MATCHES WITH PARTICIPANTS THAT WILL BE SELECTED AT RANDOM. THE ONLY WAY FOR A PARTICIPANT TO BEAT THEIR OPPONENT AND MOVE TO THE SEMI-FINALS IS TO KO THEIR OPPONENT OR RING THEM OUT. NOW LET'S BEGINNNNNNNNNN!"

Giant fireworks are shot into the sky, with the Crowd going crazy with cheers.

Elder Kai is watching in the front row, eating some hot dogs.

The group are together. Dark Star is together. They heard the Ring Announcer as well, so they are familiar with the rules.  
Everyone is now waiting for the first match to be selected.

Gokon and Kobyashi are getting very impatient. They just want to hurry up and fight.  
Virus is relaxed.  
Hunter is shook because of how loud the crowd it.  
Vegeku is sweating bullets.  
Sam and Silvie look nervous.  
Ellie shows no emotion.  
And Muffin Button is doing a bunch of push ups.

Then out of nowhere the screen starts flashing 16 names on the Selection Screen.  
The 16 participants are looking at their screen, while the crowd is looking at their giant one.

Silvie  
Hunter  
Virus  
KO  
Muffin Button  
Yukine  
Gokon  
Shadow  
Ellie  
Sam  
Jaelen  
Calvin  
Kobyashi  
Vegeku  
Glaze  
Rykon

Those names kept flashing over and over for 30 seconds until it finally stopped with 1 name.

Sam.

"Well...shit...", says Sam.  
"NICE! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE, DUDE!", Says a happy Gokon.

The screen flashes the rest of the names for another 30 seconds until in lands on another name.

Calvin.

Calvin smirks.

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5, The Man of Mystery

((Okay just in case you are wondering, unlike the actual Tournament going on in Z-Star Academy, this is a full on Tournament. Meaning anybody can go against anybody. It's not school vs school. Fuck that bullshit. It's a lot better than that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!))

Chapter 5 "The Man of Mystery"

The first match to kick off the Tournament is Sam vs Calvin.  
Everyone from Z-Star is rooting for Sam. Especially Arale and Hunter.  
While everyone from Dark Star is rooting for Calvin.

Calvin walks to the stage first. He is calm and collected.  
Sam then makes his way as well, after saying a few words to Hunter and taking a bite of a sandwich.

The two get in the middle of the ring. They are at a fair distance away from each other.  
The audience is pumped.  
The siren blares, with the match officially starting.

Calvin and Sam go at each other, fists start flying. Their fists aren't landing however, as the other keeps blocking their opponents attacks.  
The two seem to be evenly matched.

"Keep at him, Sam!", Yells Hunter.  
Arale is amazed at Sam's performance.

As the two keep trying to land a hit on each other, Calvin senses something from his opponent.  
(Heh, the guy is starting to get tired. He's losing stamina.)

Sam is starting to slow down on his attacks. Calvin was correct.  
Sam starts to get heavily tired, and backs away from Calvin.

"What's wrong there, Sam?" Calvin says, having a smirk on his face.  
Sam, panting hard, gets angry.  
"(huff) S-Shutup, Calvin...(huff)", says an already worn out Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing?! Knock this scumbag out already!", yells Arale.

Calvin laughs.  
"Go on then. Transform. Ye might as well. I'll give ye an advantage. Now do it.", says a confident Calvin.

"Fine!", says Sam.  
"HAAAAAAH!", yells Sam.

Sam has now transformed into a Super Saiyan, but is panting even more, and heavily as well.

Sam heads toward Calvin, and clashes with him.

"That's it Sam, don't let up on Calvin!", yells Hunter.  
"Sam isn't gonna last much longer...", says Kobyashi.  
"What do you mean?", asks Hunter.  
"Just look at him. He's exhausted. Hasn't he been training?", replies Kobyashi.  
Hunter appears shocked, "N-No..not nearly as much as he should have...dammit Sam.."

Calvin is easily able to block Sam's attacks, and wrecks the hell out of Sam.  
Calvin starts pushing Sam back, and he's only in base form!

"Enough of this.", says Calvin.

Calvin transforms into a Super Saiyan.  
Calvin throws Sam into the air and dashes toward him, and successfully poisons him.

"Agh!",yells Sam, clearly in pain.  
"Oh no, he got hit with Calvin's poison!", yells Hunter, scared for Sam.

Vegeku looks on. "He's done. That poison is something else. It's just too powerful.."  
Vegeku starts getting Vietnam flashbacks.

Calvin looks like he's going to emerge victorious, but Sam surprises him.  
Sam transforms even higher, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Well ye got some fight left in ya?", says Calvin.  
"THAT'S IT, SAM!, Yells Arale.

Sam dashes toward Calvin, and beats the hell out of him, knocking him down to the stage.  
Sam is starting to fight back, but unfortunately his stamina has gotten even more lower due to the Super Saiyan 2 state.  
And with Calvin's poison added to that, Sam is basically finished.

"I'm sorry, guys..I messed up.", says a tired Sam, who reverts to his normal form.

Sam looks up at where Calvin was, but doesn't see him.  
Calvin appears from behind Sam, grabs him by his head, and smashes him into the Stage.  
Calvin starts stomping the hell out of Sam.

Arale looks away, in tears.  
Hunter starts getting pissed.

Sam tries to get back up, but collapses.

"CALVIN WINS THE FIRST MATCHHHHHHHH!"

Hunter is beyond angry.  
Vegeku is shook.  
Calvin, the winner of the first match, walks off to a lot of boos.  
He is sent back to the rooms, while Sam is carried by a stretcher to the infirmary.  
Arale follows after him.

Hunter sees Calvin come into the room, and glares at him.  
Calvin notices him, but shrugs him off.

"Sam did his best, Hunter.", Says Kobyashi.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, says Gokon.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE 2ND MATCH IS ABOUT TO START!"

Everyone looks up at the Match-up screens.

Names start flashing on the screens.

Vegeku  
Silvie  
Glaze  
Jaelen  
Ellie  
Shadow  
KO  
Yukine  
Gokon  
Hunter  
Kobyashi  
Muffin Button  
Rykon  
Virus

Muffin Button is hoping he's next to fight.

The screen stops at one name.

KO.

KO walks forward. He is the guy in the black and red cloak.  
His appearance is hidden thanks to his hood.

"Well there's a guy i'd like to fight!", says Gokon.  
Muffin Button looks like he creamed himself.  
Virus glares at KO.  
"I hope I fight him!", says Kobyashi.  
Vegeku looks frightened.

The names start flashing again.

Kobyashi hopes his name is the last on the screen.  
(PLEASE BE ME, PLEASE BE ME, PLEASE BE ME!), screams Muffin Button in his thoughts.  
(PLEASE NOT ME, PLEASE NOT ME, PLEASE NOT ME!), screams Vegeku in his thoughts.

The screen stops with one name.

Kobyashi's eyes widen.

Silvie.

"WOO-HOO, NOT ME!", yells Vegeku.

Silvie looks worried and gets very pale.  
Ellie puts a hand over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry sis. This loser is going to be beaten.", says Ellie.

Kobyashi walks up to Silvie.  
"Yeah, Ellie's right. You're gonna destroy him. I just wish I was facing him instead of you, hahaha."

Silvie blushes at Kobyashi and nods her head.  
She heads toward the Stage.

KO and Silvie get to the Stage.

"So who do you think's gonna win, Vegeku?", Asks Hunter.  
"Honestly, I think that guy is gonna win.", answers Vegeku.

"GO SILVIE! YOU'RE CLEARLY GONNA WIN THIS FIGHT!", Yells Ellie in a proud fashion.  
Vegeku looks at Ellie and blushes. Vegeku then looks at the Screen showing the Fight and says, "YEAH SILVIE! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN THIS!"  
Hunter facepalms.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BEGIN THE 2ND MATCH! SILVIE VS KO, BEGIN!", yells the Announcer.  
The siren blares.  
The crowd roars.

Silvie flies toward KO and throws a bunch of punches and kicks toward KO.  
KO blocks a few hits at first, but begins to lose track of Silvie's attacks.

With KO on the defensive, Silvie grows more bold, and throws heavier hits at him.  
KO cannot keep up with Silvie, and soon gets rocked with a powerful punch.

KO gets pushed back, grunting in minor pain.

Silvie comes close for another few hits, but suddenly a long red tail rips out of KO's cloak and smashes into Silvie's face, sending her crashing into the other side of the stage.

The group is shocked.  
"What the hell was that?", asks a concerned yet confused Kobyashi.  
The silver eyed guy quietly laughs.

As the smoke clears, Silvie is able to stand up, but barely.  
Silvie looks injured. But luckily she uses her powers to heal herself up.

(I have to be careful this time. This guy isn't normal..), says Silvie in her thoughts.

Silvie attacks KO with a few Ki blasts, keeping at a distance.

KO blocks all her Ki blasts, and moves in for the kill.

Silvie, aware of this, keeps her distance by backing away.

KO begins to move faster, and catches up to her.  
"W-What?!", Yells Silvie.  
KO attacks her with a fury of swift punches to her face and body.

"This guy is fast! I could barely keep up!", says Vegeku.  
"Silvie, you've gotta be careful! This guy isn't a joke!", says Kobyashi.

Silvie manages to stun him and gets major distance away from him.  
Silvie looks hurt, but again, she heals herself.

Silvie looks concerned.  
She knows healing herself isn't gonna affect the outcome of the fight in the slightest bit.

Ellie's proud smile shifted back to a blank, emotionless face whilst staring up at the screen.  
"Silvie's finished. This guy is too strong for her..", says Ellie.

Angered at Ellie's words, Kobyashi speaks.  
"Silvie has a chance! This guy may seem powerful, but she is stronger! Silvie isn't to be messed with! Silvie, I have faith in you!" 

Silvie, who is able to hear Kobyashi's words, gives a smile, and almost tears up.  
Happy by his words, Silvie begins transforming.

A Yellow aura envelopes her entire body, her long blue hair turning blonde spiky, her blue eyes turning teal colored.

Silvie has become a Super Saiyan for the first time.

Everyone from Z-Star is shocked, including Ellie.

Well, almost everyone...except for Kobyashi, who smiles at Silvie's development.

(I knew you could do it, Silvie.) ,says Kobyashi in his thoughts.

A now Super Saiyan Silvie gives a smile.

(Thank you, Kobyashi.)

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6, Time to Shine

**CHAPTER 6 "Time to Shine"**

 ****

Silvie now prepares herself.  
KO charges toward her and strikes, however, Silvie is able to block his attacks with great accuracy.  
She seems to be holding her own against KO in her newly obtained Super Saiyan form.

After being on the defensive for a while, Silvie catches KO off guard with a powerful Ki Blast.  
Smoke gathers around.

"She got him!", says Ellie.  
"Nice one, Silvie!", cheers Kobyashi.

As the smoke clears, KO is seen still standing. And he is unscathed.

"This guy is something else...", says Vegeku.  
"No kidding...", mutters Hunter.

KO attacks Silvie, this time fighting cautiously.  
Silvie gets on the defensive again, but lets her guard down for a split second, enough time for KO to strike.

KO managed to land a few blows to Silvie, pushing her back.

"He got me! I have to heal myself", says Silvie in her thoughts.  
However, she can't seem to move her arms. Her arms are numb.

"What's happening?! I can't move my arms...what did you do?"

KO does not respond.

"Do you guys know what he did to her?!", yells Kobyashi in confusion.  
The group members either shake their head or don't have an answer.

"Heh, she's been paralyzed...those hits he gave her...he intended to get rid of her healing ability by paralyzing her arms. She's doomed now. Our leader is going to win this fight!", says a confident Shadow.

"Dammit! Please Silvie, you have to win!", says Kobyashi, in his thoughts.

Future and Arale are worried for Silvie.

Silvie tries to attack KO but can't use her arms.  
Silvie tries to hit KO with a right kick, but KO dodges without any effort and catches her right foot.

"Oh no! Silvie's caught!" says a concerned Ellie.  
"Silvie!", yells Kobyashi.

KO then smacks her with his tail, sending her flying out of bounds.

"KO IS YOUR WINNERRRRRRR!", Yells the Ring Announcer.

KO is sent to the back, while Silvie is sent to the audience since she isn't in bad condition.

"You did your best, Silvie.",says Future.  
Arale nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I hope Kobyashi and Ellie do a better job in their fights!", says Silvie.  
"Oh, right. Here, I have a couple senzu beans. This'll help your arms recover.", says Future.  
"Thank you, Future.", says a grateful Silvie.

Silvie takes the Senzu Bean, and swallows it, gaining back use of her arms.

"That guy...i'm gonna kick his ass...", says Kobyashi in his thoughts.  
"Kobyashi seems upset. I don't blame him..", mutters Gokon.

"Alright! Let's get the next two competitors to start the next fight!", yells the Ring Announcer.

The names start flashing on the screens.

Virus  
Hunter  
Muffin Button  
Kobyashi  
Jaelen  
Glaze  
Rykon  
Shadow  
Yukine  
Vegeku  
Ellie  
Gokon

The screen stops at a name.

Kobyashi.

Kobyashi smiles.  
"It's about time. I've been growing impatient.", says Kobyashi.

"Good luck, my dude!" ,says Hunter.  
"Be careful, Hunter. I could be fighting you.", says Kobyashi, whilst patting Hunter's back.

"Hahahaha, yeah maybe.", says an awkward Hunter.  
"Gee, I hope not.", thinks Hunter.

The names start flashing again.

Virus opens his eyes, his first time since the first match began. Virus looks at Kobyashi, and looks back at the screen.  
"Come on, please be me! I'm dying to fight Kobyashi!", thinks Gokon.  
Vegeku is sweating bullets.  
Ellie on the outside looks calm, but deep inside, she really wants to fight Kobyashi.  
The silver eyed guy glares at the screen.

The screen stops with one name.

Glaze.

"Who?!",asks a confused Muffin Button.

"This guy. heh.", says the wimpy looking guy with glasses.

Gokon falls over. "AHAHAHAHAHA. GOOD LUCK BUDDY."  
"Tch.", says a slightly pissed Glaze.  
Gokon gets back up and leans close to Glaze.

"Look buddy, if you don't want to face Kobyashi, i'll gladly take your spot!", says a hyper Gokon.

"I'll pass.", replies Glaze, who walks away from Gokon.

Kobyashi and Glaze walk over to the stage.

"Hmmm. This guy doesn't look like much. Kobyashi has this in the bag.", says Hunter.  
"Agreed.", says Vegeku while nodding his head.

Silvie quietly cheers for Kobyashi.

"ALRIGHT LET'S BEGIN THE 3RD MATCH! KOBYASHI VS GLAZE, BEGINNNNNN!", yells the Ring Announcer.  
The crowd goes crazy with cheers.

"GO KOBY! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE STUDENT!", yells Elder Kai.

Kobyashi observes Glaze.  
Kobyashi and Glaze are on opposite ends of the Tournament stage.

Kobyashi gets into his fighting stance, keeping his guard up.

Glaze rushes over and attacks Kobyashi with a swinging right fist, but Kobyashi dodges in quick fashion.  
Glaze throws more punches, but Kobyashi dodges and blocks without any effort.

Glaze suddenly appears behind Kobyashi, getting ready to attack once more, but suddenly in a lightning quick motion, Kobyashi rings Glaze out!

"WHOA, HE GOT HIM!", yells Vegeku.  
"What the hell?!", yells Hunter.

"Heh, that was easy.", says Kobyashi.

Kobyashi thinks it's over, but turns around and sees Glaze standing on the other side of the stage.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7, Illusions

**CHAPTER 7 "Illusions"**

"How the hell?! Didn't I just take him down?!", says Kobyashi in his thoughts.

Glaze is at the same spot he was when the match began.  
Kobyashi shakes his questions off and rushes toward Glaze.

Glaze is too slow to react, and gets punched right in the face by Kobyashi, getting sent out of bounds.  
"Heh! Now I got you, for sure!", exclaims Kobyashi.

However, when Kobyashi turns around again, he is shocked to see that Glaze is still standing, this time on the other side of the stage.

"What's wrong with Kobyashi?! What's he doing?!", asks Hunter.  
"I wish I knew, dude.", Replies Gokon.

Shadow and Jaelen quietly laugh.

"What's happening to Kobyashi?", asks a worried Silvie.  
"No idea.", says Future.

"I know for a fact I ringed this loser out...but why is he still on the stage, looking untouched?!", thinks Kobyashi.  
Glaze smirks.

Starting to get angry, Kobyashi once again rushes toward Glaze.  
Just as Kobyashi was about to attack, Glaze jumps at a high distance.  
As Glaze is preparing to launch a Ki blast, Kobyashi teleports behind him.

Kobyashi elbows Glaze hard on the jaw, and knees Glaze in the gut, sending him flying down, out of bounds.

This time, Kobyashi knows he hasn't truly won yet, and turns around, and as expected, sees Glaze standing on the other side of the stage, untouched.  
"Dammit...I thought right.", thinks Kobyashi.

Suddenly, Glaze teleports behind Kobyashi, and Glaze gives Kobyashi a solid left hook to him, sending Kobyashi back.

Kobyashi nearly lands out of bounds, but is able to catch himself, with just a few inches away from the ground.

"Dammit! That was way too close!", says Kobyashi.

"Heh, you might want to be careful! You slip up again, and it's all over!", says Glaze, while fixing his glasses.

"Jesus, Kobyashi has to watch out!", says Hunter.  
Virus silently looks on as the fight continues.

Kobyashi observes Glaze for a decent bit, and finally figures out what's going on.  
"That's gotta be it! He's doing some kind of trick on me!", thinks Kobyashi.

To see if he's right, Kobyashi begins to power up.  
A bit of Darashi's energy is seen as Kobyashi continues to power up.

The evil energy is able to break through Glaze's spell.

"What?! You found out about my Mirage Technique?!", asks an angered Glaze.  
"Yeah. Since I can use a bit of Darashi's energy, it allows me to disrupt any type of techniques that are illusion based."

"Well isn't that convenient?!", yells a sarcastic Glaze.  
"No matter, i'll still beat you!", continues Glaze, while fixing his glasses.

"Go ahead and try. I seriously doubt you'll beat me.", says a confident Kobyashi.

Glaze suddenly creates 9 flawless copies of himself.

"Well that might be a problem.", says Vegeku.

Glaze and his group of clones all begin to jump around in a fast motion.  
Although initially able to keep sight of the real Glaze, Kobyashi eventually loses sight of him.

The 10 Glazes go up to Kobyashi, and surround him.  
They all start laughing in stereo.

"Well, shit.", mutters Kobyashi.

The group of Glazes then attack Kobyashi.  
Even though they have the numbers advantage, Kobyashi is stronger than them.  
Kobyashi destroys a clone with a powerful backhand, and another one with a hard knee to the face.

One Glaze gets Kobyashi in a Full Nelson, but Kobyashi lifts his two legs up, and gives two powerful kicks to two nearby Glazes, destroying them.  
Kobyashi flies over to the sky, with the remaining 6 Glazes in pursuit.  
Kobyashi uses an explosive wave, with three getting caught in the explosion, thus getting destroyed.

"Three left.", thinks Kobyashi.  
Two Glazes rush over to Kobyashi, but Kobyashi evades them, and catches both of them by their heads, and sends them crashing into each other, destroying them in the process.

"That takes care of the clone problem. Time for...", thinks Kobyashi.  
As Kobyashi is going to turn around to take out the final Glaze, Glaze appears behind him, and starts punching him in the gut.

Glaze then leaps above Kobyashi, and gives him a hard boot to the face, sending Kobyashi crashing down to the stage.

"Damn! He had him!", yells Muffin Button.  
"Yeah, but he messed up and got his guard down, as expected.", says Ellie.

Thanks to Darashi's energy, Kobyashi is able to recover quickly, enough for Kobyashi to see Glaze heading towards him.  
Kobyashi catches Glaze's right fist.

"What?!", yells Glaze.  
"Better luck next time.", says a cocky Kobyashi.

With that, Kobyashi punches Glaze right in the nose, sending him back to the middle of the stage.

"This is it...  
SUPERRRR  
KA-  
ME-  
HA-  
ME-  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", yells Kobyashi with an epic roar.

The Super Kamehameha blast rushes toward Glaze, who is getting back up, and collides with him.

As the smoke clears, Glaze is lying at the end of the stage, clinging to the edge.  
Unfortunately, Glaze is laid out.

"AND YOUR WINNER, KOBYASHIIIIIIIII!"

Kobyashi raises his hand in victory, as the crowd goes nuts.

"I knew you'd win!", thinks a cheerful Silvie.  
Upon seeing Kobyashi announced as the winner on the viewing screen, Virus gives a tiny and quick smirk.  
"As expected!", says a happy Gokon.  
Shadow sighs in disappointment.

Because Glaze is too injured to sit with the audience, he is carried away on a stretcher to the Infirmary.  
Kobyashi gives his friends in the back a thumbs up, and goes to the room where the others who won their respective fights' are.

"OKAYYYYY! LET'S BRING OUT THE NEXT TWO FOR MATCH NUMBER FOURRRRR!", yells the Ring Announcer.

The names start flashing on the screens.

Rykon  
Shadow  
Virus  
Muffin Button  
Hunter  
Ellie  
Yukine  
Vegeku  
Jaelen  
Gokon

Every remaining competitor stares intently at the screen.

The screen finally stops at a name.

Muffin Button.

Upon seeing his name pop up as the last, Muffin Button starts jumping around, and starts shadow boxing.

"Alright, who's gonna Tango with me?!", yells Muffin Button, who starts to do push ups.  
Ellie slowly backs away from Muffin Button, weird-ed out by him.  
"Nice, bro!", says Gokon.  
"Jesus, calm down would ya?", thinks Hunter.

The names start flashing once again.

After a bit, the screen stops at a name.

Yukine.

The silver eyed guy walks forward.  
"It's about time.",he states.

"So you're Yukine huh? Sorry man, but you're going down!", says Muffin Button.  
"Don't be so sure about that", replies a calm Yukine, his silver eyes looking focused on Muffin Button.

Muffin Button rushes forward to the stage, feeling excited to the extreme.  
Yukine begins to walk casually to the stage.

"Time to break some bones..." ,says Yukine.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8, Power

**Chapter 8 "Power"**

Kobyashi walks down a long hallway leading to where the winners of the first two matches are.  
Apparently the winners of their respective matches have to go to that large room.

Kobyashi enters and spots the other 'winners'.  
Calvin and KO.

"You two!", says Kobyashi with a glare, as he walks over to the pair.  
"So ye won your fight, huh?", says Calvin.

"Of course I did. I promised I was gonna take down whoever stood in my way in this tournament. Your buddy Glaze paid the price.", states Kobyashi.  
"He was no buddy of mine. But I am surprised ye managed to defeat him. I guess you're not totally pathetic after all.", says Calvin, whilst smirking.

"Keep talking your trash, you scum. As for you...", says Kobyashi, turning his attention to KO.  
KO looks toward Kobyashi.  
"I'm gonna beat you as well. You think you're tough shit, beating Silvie. I'll make you pay!" ,Kobyashi states, with anger in his voice.  
"You better hope so, kid...because if you can't...you're in for a world of hurt.", says KO, speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"Kobyashi, ye keep running your mouth, i'm gonna grab ya and shut it for ya.", says Calvin.  
"What'd you say, bitch? You want to go right now?!", says Kobyashi, ready to fight Calvin.

Suddenly, a group of Monks ran in the room, and got in between Kobyashi and Calvin.  
"Please, all of you, no fighting!" A monk says, with fear showing in his voice.

Luckily, the monks were able to stop Calvin and Kobyashi from fighting. And to make sure a fight never breaks out, the Monks have each of them escorted to their own rooms. Because of that incident, every person who wins their match is sent to their own respective rooms, and will not see each other until after the First rounds are concluded.

The fight between Yukine and Muffin Button is about to begin.  
The two are on the stage, on different sides, staring each other down.

Future is cheering on Muffin Button like crazy.

"OKAAAAY, LET'S START THE 5TH MATCH! YUKINE VS MUFFIN BUTTON, BEGINNNN!", yells the Ring Announcer.  
Even though the match has started, the two observe one another.

"You might as well hop off the stage, dude. I can tell you're nowhere near strong enough to defeat me!", says a proud Muffin Button.  
"I dare you to attack me.", Challenges Yukine.

Muffin Button does just that, rushing over to Yukine, and delivers some quick punches and kicks to him, to which, Yukine blocks them all with 100% accuracy.

"Whoa, he's actually able to keep up with me.", says a surprised Muffin Button in his thoughts.  
"Wow, I didn't expect him to keep up with Muffin. My bro was one of the fastest in the Academy.", says Gokon.  
"Muffin might want to be careful. This Yukine guy doesn't seem like a pushover.", says Hunter.

Muffin Button keeps attacking, but suddenly, Yukine catches Muffin Button with a strong jab to gut, sending him back, in pain.  
Muffin Button grunts, in agony.  
"Pick yourself up.", says Yukine, looking down on his opponent.

"Come on Muffin!", yells Future.

Yukine allows Muffin to recover for a bit, and eventually, Muffin Button gets back on his feet.  
"Don't slip up again, otherwise you'll regret it.", says Yukine.

Fed up of Yukine's trash talk, Muffin Button attacks Yukine once more.  
Yukine backs away from Muffin, going up to the sky. Muffin Button follows.  
The two fight each other in the sky, and Yukine punches Muffin Button in the face, sending him higher in the sky.

Yukine prepares a purple looking energy beam.  
"Behold, the Galick Cannon.", says Yukine.  
At that moment, Yukine fires the Galick Cannon, coming right towards Muffin Button at a high speed.

However, Muffin Button is able to evade the energy beam.  
"There you go Muffin!" says Gokon.

Muffin Button decides to get serious.  
"Potential Unleashed!", yells Muffin Button, and transforms.

Muffin Button looks the same, but his power and Ki has been sharpened.  
Yukine shakes his head in response to Muffin's transformation.

"Doesn't my man look so sexy?!", asks Future.  
"Uhhhhhhhh.", says Silvie, looking embarrassed.

"I hope you're ready. It's time I put you to sleep.", says Yukine.

Muffin Button rushes toward Yukine in lightning quick motion, rocking Yukine with swift but powerful punches.  
"That's my brother!", says a proud Gokon.  
"Holy cow, he's so fast! I can't keep up!", says Vegeku.

Muffin Button tries to finish Yukine off with a strong kick to the face, but Yukine catches his foot.  
However, Muffin Button shocks Yukine with a Solar Flare, thus blinding him.

Muffin Button is able to get Yukine to let go of him, and Muffin gives Yukine a beating.  
"How is this guy able to be beating Yukine?!" asks, Shadow.  
"I dunno. But I don't think Yukine is serious just yet.", replies the shirtless guy.  
"Yukine has a habit of playing with his food.", says Jaelen.

After beating up a blind Yukine, Muffin Button prepares his signature move. The Super Dodon Ray.  
"Muffin's charging the Dodon Ray. If it hits, his opponent is finished.", says Gokon.  
"Muffin has this in the bag!", says Hunter.

After a while, Muffin Button unleashes the Super Dodon Ray towards the blind Yukine.  
However, Yukine regains his sight, and dodges the Super Dodon Ray at the very last second.

"What?!" yells Muffin Button.  
"That bastard got lucky!", says a frustrated Gokon.  
"He had the fight won!", says Future.

"There was your one and only chance. Now it's my turn.", says Yukine, as calm as ever.  
Yukine teleports over to Muffin Button, fast enough to catch Muffin off guard, and begins to pummel him.

Yukine beats the crap out of Muffin Button, so fast that Muffin can't seem to fight back.

"Come on, bro! What're you doing?!", yells Gokon.  
"Muffin Button, what's wrong with you?!", yells Future.

Muffin Button continues to get destroyed. Yukine knocks him down to the stage.  
Muffin Button is laid out, barely conscious. He's in a bad state.  
However Muffin Button is able to get up.

"Guess it's time to go Super Saiyan...haven't done this in a while...", says a tired Muffin.  
Before he can charge up, Yukine appears in front of him.

"MUFFIN!", Gokon and Future say at the exact time.

Before Muffin has a chance to react, Yukine slices Muffin's lower right arm clean off.

Muffin Button immediately goes down, in a lot of pain.  
A lot of blood begins to come, gushing out of Muffin's wound.  
The crowd, Future, Gokon, and everyone from Z-Star are absolutely horrified.  
Gokon begins to get angry.

Yukine looks down on Muffin. Muffin is still down.  
Believing he's won the battle, Yukine begins to walk away.  
However, Muffin Button slowly gets back up.

"I'm not finished...I will not lose..."  
Yukine turns around, and looks at Muffin Button.  
"Muffin isn't finished just yet!", says a relieved Gokon.  
"You will be the one to fall beneath my feet.", Muffin Button continues.

"You lack something we of Z-Star have...and that's determination! We won't give up...I won't give up...you Dark Star scum come over here, talking down on us...calling us weak and pathetic, when in reality it is you who will-"

Suddenly, Yukine uppercuts the hell out of Muffin Button, knocking him out cold.

"I guess you were wrong.", says Yukine.

After being shocked for a long while, The Ring Announcer speaks.  
"YOUR WINNER, YUKINEEEEE!"

Everyone is absolutely speechless.  
Yukine goes to back, while a few Monks come out with a stretcher.  
Muffin Button is in a near death state.

Gokon decides to run over to check on his brother, while Future goes over as well.

"Don't worry, bro, you're gonna be fine. We're here for ya!", says a sobbing Gokon.  
"Gokon...you need to stay for your fight.", says Future, who is holding back tears.  
"B-But-", says Gokon until he is cut off by Future.  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You stay. Muffin would want you to.", says Future, who gives a reassuring smile to Gokon.  
"Okay, I trust you.", says Gokon, and wishes them farewell, as the Monks and Future take Muffin Button to the Infirmary.

Gokon returns to the waiting area.  
"Is Muffin gonna be alright?", says Hunter.  
"Please tell me he is.", says a saddened Vegeku.  
"Yeah, he's gonna pull through. He is my brother after all.", says Gokon.

Narrator: The First Round is halfway finished. 4 more matches left to go.

Gokon is ready to fight.  
Hunter is a little shook up because of what happened to Muffin Button. But he remains determined.  
Vegeku is scared to death.  
Virus is patiently waiting for his fight.  
Ellie leans against the wall.  
Shadow and Jaelen are conversing on who they would like to fight.  
And the shirtless guy begins stretching.

Narrator: Which 4 among these 8 will join Calvin, KO, Kobyashi, and Yukine in the Semi-Finals?

The names start flashing again.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9, The Worst Predicament

**Chapter 9 "The Worst Predicament"**

Everyone stares anxiously at the screens.  
The remaining names continue to flash.

Jaelen  
Rykon  
Shadow  
Virus  
Vegeku  
Gokon  
Hunter  
Ellie

The screen stops at a name.

Jaelen.

Jaelen gives a cocky smirk, and speaks.  
"Well, guess it's my turn. Who's gonna be my bitch?"

"This arrogant asshole..", mutters Hunter.

The names continue to flash.  
Soon, it stops with one name.

Gokon.

"Finally!", says Gokon as he begins to stretch his legs.  
"Kick his ass, Gokon.", says Vegeku.  
"I plan to.", responds Gokon.

Rykon and Shadow try to give Jaelen some strategies on beating Gokon, but Jaelen didn't want to listen. He was sure he could destroy Gokon.

The two move to the stage.  
"ALRIGHT, LET'S BEGIN THE FIFTH MATCHHHHHH. JAELEN VS GOKONNNN!", yells the Ring Announcer.

The two stare each other down.  
Ready to avenge his brother, Gokon is ready to attack.  
"Get ready, loser. Because i'm gonna beat the holy shit out of you!", says a confident Jaelen.  
Gokon doesn't respond.  
"No words eh? Fine, i'll make short work of you.", says Jaelen.

Jaelen powers up, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.

Before Jaelen had a chance to attack, Gokon speeds over Jaelen and begins knocking the shit out of Jalen.  
Jaelen is getting pummeled by Gokon's fists.

"SO FAST!", says Shadow.  
The shirtless guy is shocked.

Jaelen isn't defending himself in the slightest. He continues to get wrecked.

Too much for Jaelen, he ends up pissing his pants.  
Gokon elbows Jaelen on the head, knocking him down face-first on the stage.

Gokon kicks the hell out of the downed Jaelen, ringing him out.  
Jaelen goes back to base form, and Gokon is declared the winner via ring out.

"Dammit, Jaelen...you fool...", says a disappointed Shadow.  
The shirtless guy shakes his head.  
"Well, Rykon...it's up to us to join Calvin, KO, and Yukine in the Semi-Finals. We mustn't let them down.", says Shadow.  
"Yeah.", says Rykon in agreement.

An embarrassed Jaelen is able to stand up, and goes to the audience. When he sits down, a couple people move away from him, due to him smelling like piss.

Gokon goes to infirmary to check up on his brother, Muffin Button.

"Well looks like Gokon won, as expected...but...", says Hunter.  
Hunter and Vegeku begin to look around.

They look at the other 4 remaining competitors.  
"There's Ellie, Virus, those two from Dark Star, and us...", says Hunter.  
"Do we even have a chance compared to them?", says an anxiety filled Vegeku.  
"I dunno...but we can't give up.", says Hunter.  
"I-I guess...", mutters Vegeku.

"Hey let's check up on Virus. We haven't said anything to him in a while.", says Hunter.  
"Eh...sure...", says a nervous Vegeku.

The two go up to Virus, with Virus noticing them, and giving out a sigh.  
"Not now, you too. I don't want to talk. I'm trying to focus.", says Virus, with a glare.

"Sorry, man. Just checking up on ya. My bad.", says Hunter, feeling offended.  
Before Vegeku had a chance to say something to Virus, the screen starts flashing names once again.

Everyone looks at the screen.

Vegeku  
Shadow  
Virus  
Hunter  
Ellie  
Rykon

The screen finally stops at a name.

Ellie.

Ellie yawns.  
"It's about damn time. I thought i'd never fight.", says Ellie.

Rykon and Shadow look at Ellie.  
"Do you think she's strong?", says Rykon.  
"I honestly don't know. But her sister wasn't that strong, so maybe the same can be said for her.", says Shadow.

"Have fun Ellie. Gonna be sad for the guy who ends up fighting her.", says Hunter.  
"G-Good luck, Ellie. Y-You got this...ahahaha...", says a blushing Vegeku.  
"Jesus...Vegeku...", says Hunter.

Silvie can't wait to see her sister in action.  
"Let's see just how far Ellie has come!", says Elder Kai, before taking a sip from his soda.

The sun begins to set. It's currently 7:30PM.

The names start appearing on the screen again.  
Rykon and Shadow prepare themselves.

The screen stops with one name.

Hunter's eyes widen.  
Silvie and Rachel are shocked.

The single name on the screen is...

Vegeku.

Vegeku's jaw drops.

"Holy. Shit.", says Hunter.  
"HGUISDHUHVUSHBGVUKIAPSILJVSOGVNCIKNVBUSHISAHNOISBISJOPCANLDLSJSODNVOLNDDFB", says Vegeku, speaking gibberish.

Ellie smirks.  
"This'll be easy.", thinks Ellie.

Vegeku and Ellie begin walking to the stage.  
Vegeku is having a hard time, his legs all wobbly.  
Vegeku is even shaking.

"ALRIGHT LET'S START THE SIXTH MATCH! ELLIE VS VEGEKU. BEGINNNNNNNNNNN!", yells the Ring Announcer.

"I-I can't do this...she's a girl...and not only that, I love her...what the hell am I going to do...", thinks Vegeku, clearly conflicted.

Suddenly, Ellie rushes toward Vegeku.

"WHAT THE?!", yells Vegeku, shocked at her speed, and wasting no time at all.

Ellie punches the hell out of Vegeku in the face with amazing force.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10, Crushed

**Chapter 10 "Crushed"**

Vegeku gets knocked back, almost getting ringed out by Ellie's massive punch.  
"Holy cow!", yells Hunter.

"Oh god, she's actually gonna fight seriously!", thinks Vegeku, while rubbing his bruised right cheek.  
"I'm surprised you're still on the stage.", says Ellie, while putting a hand on her hip.

"Dammit. I don't know if I should fight back...I don't want to fight her...but I don't want to lose either...I have to prove everyone of both Z-Star and Dark Star wrong...", thinks Vegeku.

"AHAHAHAHA. This is hilarious! Poor little Vegeku is having trouble against her right off the bat! For heavens sake, he's even shaking! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!", laughs Shadow.

Suddenly, Ellie charges up, and flies over to Vegeku, grabs him, swings him around, and throws him into the sky.  
"WHA?!", yells Vegeku  
Ellie then throws a bunch of ki blasts at Vegeku, all hitting him directly.

Even though Vegeku is still not injured, Vegeku doesn't have a chance to recover, as Ellie teleports behind him and elbows him to the face, sending him crashing onto the stage.

"Vegeku, what the hell are you doing?!", asks a concerned Hunter.  
"Poor Vegeku...if only sis knew...", thinks a sad Silvie.

Ellie once again rushes over to Vegeku once he gets up, and starts throwing punches to his face.  
Poor Vegeku continues to get beat up.

"That's enough! I have to fight back! I'll prove to everyone and especially Ellie, that I can fight, and I am strong!", thinks Vegeku.

Vegeku powers up, pushing back Ellie in the process.

"It's about time. I was beginning to get bored.", says Ellie.  
Vegeku continues to power up, and transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"He's gonna fight back now, but it seems he's not gonna use his full power. Idiot.", mutters Virus.

Vegeku launches a Big Bang Attack toward her, to which Ellie deflects it with ease, and rushes over to him once more.  
Vegeku rushes over and the two clash with a lot of punches thrown at each other.

The two seem to be evenly matched for a bit, however, Ellie begins to move faster, and starts to land punches on him.  
Ellie suddenly knees Vegeku in the gut, hard enough to make Vegeku cough up blood.  
The force of that hit sends Vegeku back.

"I can tell you're not at your full power. Tell me, are you a coward?", asks Ellie.  
After being silent for a few seconds, Vegeku speaks up.

"I didn't want to fight you. I don't want to fight you. But I'm gonna prove to you and everyone else, that I am strong. I'm no coward!"  
Vegeku charges up once again, his aura gaining electricity.  
Vegeku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 3.

Ellie smirks.  
"It's about time."

In response, Ellie transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"You think that'll be enough to beat me, Ellie?" , asks a serious Vegeku, who gets into his fighting pose.  
"Yep. Prepare yourself.", answers Ellie, who also gets into her fighting pose.

"She sure is confident in her abilities.", says Hunter.

Vegeku and Ellie rush to the middle of the stage, and clash once more with their fists.  
The two start throwing punches and kicks at each other, one successfully blocking the other's attack.  
Vegeku kicks Ellie in the gut, sending her into the sky.

"This'll finish this fight!", yells Vegeku.  
With that, Vegeku charges up the "Brave Cannon" and fires the blast toward Ellie.

The blast hits her directly.  
Though happy that he may have won the fight, Vegeku quickly becomes worried and thinks he may have seriously hurt her...or worse.  
However, as the smoke clears away, Ellie is still floating in the sky.  
She is in the defensive position, with her two arms completely exposed, as the blast tore parts of her clothing off.

She is scratched up, but isn't hurt.  
"Heh, is that all you got?", smirks Ellie.

"W-Wha?", responds a shocked Vegeku.

Ellie suddenly teleports above Vegeku, and delivers an Elegant blaster directly to him.

"JESUS CHRIST!", Yells Hunter.

As the smoke clears, Vegeku is lying face down on the stage, unconscious and in the 'Yamcha Pose'.  
He's all scratched up too.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! YOUR WINNER OF THIS MATCH, ELLIE!", yells the Ring Announcer.

"Hmph, obviously.", mutters Ellie, who powers down into base form, and takes her leave.  
The crowd cheers loudly.  
During her walk off the stage, instead of walking around the unconscious Vegeku, she walks on Vegeku, stepping on his nuts in the process.  
That was enough to wake him up, making Vegeku scream in pain, in a hilarious manner.

After Vegeku is able to stand up, he is told by the ring announcer to go take a seat in the audience if he isn't too injured, to which Vegeku goes to take a seat near Silvie, and Rachel.  
"Sorry Vegeku. You tried your best though.", says Silvie, feeling sorry for him.  
"Save it, Silvie...", replies a depressed Vegeku, who looks down in sadness.

"God dammit, Vegeku...", says Hunter.  
Virus quietly chuckles, obviously amused at Vegeku's loss against Ellie.

The final four left in the first round now wait for their names to be potentially selected for the 7th match.

Hunter looks at his potential opponents.  
"Crap, I'm gonna be fighting one of these guys. I know how Virus fights, but I don't know a thing about those two Dark Star scumbags...", thinks Hunter.

Virus calmly waits for his name to be selected, not showing any emotion.

"Okay so we might end up fighting each other. We have a high chance, to be honest.", says a concerned Shadow.  
"Well if that happens, so be it. It'll guarantee another member of Dark Star to the Semi Finals.", replies Rykon.

"Yeah, uh, so I was thinking if we do fight each other, how 'bout you let me win?", asks Shadow, clearly getting nervous.  
Rykon ignores him.

''ALRIGHT, TIME FOR THE SECOND TO LAST MATCH, FIGHT NUMBER SEVENNNNNNN!", yells the Ring Announcer.

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11, Strategist

**Chapter 11** " **STRATEGIST** "

The remaining names start flashing on the screens.

The remaining competitors look on.

Rykon  
Hunter  
Shadow  
Virus

The screen stops at a single name.

Shadow.

Shadow chuckles.  
"Welp, guess it's my time to knock someone out. Who am I fighting now?", says Shadow.

Rykon sighs.

The names start appearing once more on the screens.

The screen stops with...

Hunter is surprised.  
Virus glares at the screen.  
Rykon doesn't look shocked in the slightest.

The name is...

Virus.

"Well, well. Looks like i'm fighting you, eh?", says Shadow.  
Virus glares over at Shadow.  
"What's wrong? You upset over the fact you might get embarrassed while fighting me?", says Shadow.

After not saying anything, Virus calmly walks off, going to the stage.

"I don't think he's impressed with you, Shadow.", mutters Rykon.  
"Heh, yeah right. I'm sure he's keeping his emotions down so he doesn't look like a fool in front of all his friends. Trust me, i'm gonna make this punk look pathetic.", says Shadow with a snicker.

"Good luck, Virus.", thinks Hunter.

As Virus and Shadow walk over to the fighting stage, Shadow speaks.

"Virus, are you scared? You should be. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you. By the end of this fight, you're gonna fear me. Even the mention of my name will make you want to piss yourself.", says Shadow.

Virus ignores him, which slightly irritates Shadow.

Silvie, Rachel, and Vegeku watch from the audience.  
"Hopefully Virus picks up the win.", says Rachel to which Silvie agrees.

Vegeku however doesn't say anything.  
"I honestly don't know who to root for...", thinks a saddened Vegeku.

ALRIGHT, LET THE MATCH BEGINNNNNNN!", Yells the Ring Announcer.

Before Shadow gets to openly insult Virus once more, Virus quickly goes at Shadow, intending to defeat him right then and there.  
Even though Virus is fast, Shadow is faster, and dodges every single one of Virus attacks.

Shadow doesn't seem to be tired at all, even though he has been avoiding Virus' attacks for well over 3 minutes.

Shadow continues to run away from Virus, not even throwing any of his own attacks at Virus.  
Virus starts to get annoyed, but doesn't say a word.

After a few minutes of the same strategy, Shadow notices Virus stopped charging at him.  
Virus is breathing heavily, slightly coughing here and there.

"Heh...got him.", thinks Shadow, with an evil grin forming on his face.

Shadow then quickly rushes over to Virus, and throws a fast yet heavy punch.

However, as Shadow is in the middle of throwing that punch to Virus, he has enough time to notice Virus, with a smirk forming on his face.  
As Shadow has come to the realization that Virus faked him out, Virus quickly ducks, evading Shadow's punch, and delivers a hard punch to Shadow's gut, making Shadow cough up a lot of spit.

With that, Virus starts throwing a lot of punches on Shadow's body and face, every single one of connecting.

"There you go, Virus! Keep at it!", thinks Hunter.

After a while of Shadow getting his ass beat, he is able to dodge one of Virus' punches, and it gives him enough time to back up to the other side of the stage.

"You piece of crap...i'm gonna make you regret doing that!", yells Shadow.  
Virus doesn't respond.

Shadow puts his arm up and quickly forms a strange purple colored energy blast, and throws it toward Virus.

Virus turns his head slightly to the left, evading the energy blast.

The blast hits the stage right behind Virus, which creates an explosion of purple smoke, which engulfs the entire stage.  
Shadow smirks.

"He intended to miss Virus with that energy blast! Damn punk has another trick up his sleeve.", says Hunter.  
The entire arena can't see the fight because of the purple smoke that surrounds the stage.  
A large majority of the crowd starts booing, including Elder Kai.

Virus looks around him, but can't see anything as well, due to the smoke.  
Virus looks up as well, but still can't see.

Shadow smirks while getting into his fighting pose.  
"Heh, that fool won't be able to see me, but unfortunately I can see him..heheheh.."

In Shadow's point of view, he can see through the smoke, and sees Virus off guard.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12, Predator

**Chapter 12 "Predator"**

"Time to strike!", says Shadow in his thoughts.

Shadow starts throwing a few Ki Blasts toward Virus, all of them hitting Virus' back.  
It didn't do heavy damage on Virus, but it still hurt him.  
Clearly, Shadow is toying with him.  
Shadow throws more Ki Blasts towards Virus.

"Dammit. I can't see what's going on! I hope you're okay, Virus!", says Hunter.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T SEE A GOSH DARN THING!", Yells Elder Kai, who starts throwing Popcorn at the fighting stage.  
Elder Kai continues to lose his shit.

Virus continues to get assaulted by Shadow's Ki Blasts.  
"Heh, these Ki Blasts may be weak, but sooner or later even he'll fall to these. So pathetic!", thinks Shadow as he continues fire.  
After getting hit by a few more Ki Blasts, Virus starts to understand the pattern of where the Ki Blasts are coming from.

Two from the left, one on the right, and a few from behind. Every 3 seconds.

After noticing the same pattern once more, Virus successfully evades them all without much effort.  
"What?! How did...ah screw it, enough play time!", thinks Shadow.

Shadow teleports around Virus, and throws heavy punches at him.  
Virus gets hit, and every time he swings back at Shadow, he vanishes in the smoke.  
Having had enough, Virus uses an explosive wave to force Shadow to back off.  
Virus immediately closes his eyes, and concentrates hard.  
He focuses hard enough to feel Shadow's Ki.  
It's faint but he can sense it.

Shadow rushes over to Virus, and throws a heavy kick, but Virus is able to catch it with his right hand before Shadow could land the hit.  
"What?! How did you know?! You couldn't have been able to sense me! I masked my Ki!", yells an angered Shadow.

"Did you think I wouldn't prepare myself for situations like these? I have a very sensitive Ki Sensing ability. And I made it even stronger during my training. You should have beaten me when you had the chance.", says a calm Virus.

Shadow glares at Virus, but before he could attack, Virus punches him right in the chest, sending him back into the smoke.  
"Sudden Storm", says Virus.  
Virus puts his hand toward where Shadow is and unleashes a few Purple Ki Blasts, all of which go toward Shadow, and hit him directly.  
Virus then teleports behind Shadow while he was getting up, and begins attacking him.

Meanwhile, Hunter is concerned in his thoughts.  
"I forgot, right after this fight, my match'll be next. That means..."  
Hunter looks over to Rykon, who is looking at the screen, waiting for the smoke to clear up.

"Hopefully I beat this guy...he doesn't seem like much...but still...I shouldn't let my guard down going up against him..", thinks Hunter.

Virus continues to beat up Shadow.  
"Dammit, I've had enough!", thinks Shadow.  
Shadow is able to block Virus' next punch, and pushes Virus back.

"You think you have this in the bag don't you?! Well guess what, loser, I'm the one who'll win this fight! Not a single on of you Z-Star losers can defeat me!" Yells Shadow.

After a while of glaring at Shadow, Virus replies.

"You're a fool if you think you'll win. Honestly though, I don't care what you think. You're nothing but a minor obstacle in my way. Now are we done talking? I'd like to get this over with."

Though shocked at Virus' words at first, his shock turns to anger, and a vein starts popping out near Shadow's forehead.  
Shadow starts to clench his teeth along with his fists. His Ki starts rising.

"I'm getting absolutely sick of you! I hate your disgusting careless attitude! You think you're going to win?! No, I'm going to beat you right into the ground! As a matter of fact...I want to kill you!", yells Shadow.

Shadow starts to power up, his Ki rising even more.

Electricity sparks around Shadow as he continues to power up, Shadow giving out a powerful roar.  
Virus remains unfazed.

Shadow's hair turns golden, and his eye color changes into a greenish blue. Suddenly his hair starts to grow out.

He then begins to get engulfed into a blinding light.  
His Ki is strong enough to clear the entire stage of the purple smoke.

Even though everyone felt Shadow's power rise, they can now see it.

"Holy cow, Shadow's power is amazing! How will Virus beat this guy?!", says a worried Hunter.

Vegeku nearly shits his pants.  
Elder Kai chokes on his popcorn.

After a short while, Shadow's scream has ceased, and the blinding light around him fades away.  
Virus observes Shadow.

"So you've become a Super Saiyan 3?", says the still calm Virus.

Shadow, now a Super Saiyan 3, glares at Virus.

"I guess I'll have to outdo you.", says Virus, who gives out a small smirk.

Virus yells, and starts charging up, quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.  
He then transforms further into a Super Saiyan 3.

The two stare each other down, observing one another.  
After a few tense seconds, Virus speaks up.

"It's over Shadow. We both know who's going to win this fight.", says Virus.  
Gritting his teeth once more, a pissed off Shadow rushes over to Virus.

Shadow throws a very strong punch at Virus, but Virus blocks the hit with ease.  
"What?!", yells Shadow.  
"I can tell you put all of your strength into that punch, hoping it was more than enough knock me out. I already told you the result of this fight."

Shadow's eyes widen in realization that he might not win this fight against Virus, and attempts to throw another punch, but Virus catches his arm with ease.  
Shadow tries to break free, but can't. He continues to struggle.  
"Let me go, you bastard!", yells Shadow.

"You've lost.", says Virus, who uses his free arm to raise it close to Shadow's face, and begins charging up a green Ki blast.

Noticing this, Shadow gives out a scream knowing there wasn't much he could do.

"Final Shine Attack.", says Virus.  
Virus then releases the powerful attack at point blank range on Shadow, Shadow getting engulfed in the powerful blast.

As the smoke clears, Shadow is seen out of the ring, unconscious, and with a lot of scratches.

"Wow, he could have killed him. I guess Shadow was lucky it wasn't a fight to the death, otherwise he'd be in Otherworld..", says a shocked but relieved Hunter.

"Crap...", mutters Vegeku.

Virus then powers down to his base form.

"AND YOUR WINNER, VIA RING OUT, VIRUSSSSSS!", Yells the Ring Announcer to a bunch of cheering.

Shadow was about to be taken to the infirmary via a stretcher, but he was able to wake up.  
Even though he was angered, battered and embarrassed at the result of the match, he still valued his pride and decided to go sit in the audience, bearing the physical pain as self punishment for his loss.

Shadow caught a glimpse of Virus, and stared at Virus as he walked to the back.  
After observing him in anger for a while, he relents and lets out a sigh. Shadow began his walk over to the audience.

Hunter began stretching.  
"The final Match is about to start. I better stretch. I don't want to pull a muscle.", thinks Hunter.

Rykon looks over at Hunter.  
After observing him from head to toe, Rykon sighs.

"Oh my gosh, I think the next fight is the last! And that means it's Hunter's fight!", says a happy Rachel.  
"Oh yeah, that's right!", says Silvie.  
"That means Hunter'll be fighting that Rykon fellow...good luck Hunter...you better win!", thinks Vegeku.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ARE YOU READY FOR MATCH NUMBER EIGHT?!", yells the Ring Announcer.  
The crowd starts cheering.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13, Match 8

**Chapter 13 "Match #8"**

"LET'S BEGIN THE FINAL MATCH! HUNTER VS RYKON!", Exclaims the Ring Announcer.  
The Crowd goes nuts.

Hunter and Rykon each walk towards the stage.  
"HUNTER, YOU HAVE THIS IN THE BAG! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!", yells Rachel, confident that Hunter will win.  
"Geez, Rachel, calm down..", says Vegeku in his thoughts.

Hunter and Rykon are now on the stage, at opposite ends.  
"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!", yells the Ring Announcer.

With the match having started already, Hunter gets into his fighting pose, making sure to keep his guard up.  
Rykon also gets into his fighting pose.

The two don't move for the longest. The two enter a tense stare-down.

Silence fills the arena. The atmosphere feels intense.  
"Go on now, make the first move, damn it.", thinks Hunter in his thoughts.

Eventually, the two make their moves simultaneously, and charge at each other, clashing with one another.  
As they clash, Hunter quickly has an idea on Rykon's strength.

"He doesn't seem to be that tough! I might have a chance!", thinks Hunter.  
Hunter then breaks out of their clash, and starts throwing punches.  
All of them direct hits onto Rykon.  
Rykon tries to fight back, but Hunter won't let him.

"Damn it, this guy is pretty strong!", thinks Rykon.  
Hunter continues his assault, and hits Rykon with a sharp elbow to the jaw.  
Rykon stumbles back, nearly losing consciousness in the process, but manages to stay in the fight.

"Whoa, Hunter could have won just now!", says Vegeku.  
"You're so strong, Hunter", yells Rachel.

"Don't think this'll be easy, Hunter!", says Rykon, who starts to power up.  
Hunter quickly backs up.  
"Ah crap, he's gonna get serious!", thinks Hunter.

Rykon transforms into a Super Saiyan.  
"Alright, I know you can go Super Saiyan as well, Hunter. Go ahead, I want us to fight fairly.", says Rykon.

Shocked that a member of Dark Star would believe in fairness, Hunter obliges and nods his head.  
Hunter powers up and transforms, becoming a Super Saiyan.

Jaelen starts getting pissed.  
"What are you doing, Rykon?! You might not win against that twerp!", thinks Jaelen.

The two Super Saiyans clash once more, and continue their fight, the two seemingly evenly matched.  
Not one of two fighters are able to land their punches on the other.  
Realizing this, Rykon quickly backs off.

Hunter goes after him, and throws a punch at Rykon, but Rykon is able to duck in time, and grabs a hold of Hunter's arm, and swings him into the air.  
"WHAT?!", Yells Hunter.

"Oh no, HUNTER!", yells a worried Rachel.  
"Hunter messed up!", says Vegeku.

"IT'S OVER!", yells Rykon.  
Rykon throws his hands into the air, and starts charging up an orange colored Ki blast from his hands. He then releases a powerful energy wave from them.

"HEAT DOME ATTACK!", yells Rykon.  
Knowing he doesn't have enough time to get away nor block the giant Energy Wave, Hunter lets out a scream, and is engulfed in the giant energy wave.

"...Got him...", says Rykon.

Everyone is stunned.

After being shocked for a bit, the Ring Announcer recovers and speaks to the audience.  
"IT APPEARS THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS...RY-", says the Ring Announcer, before being interrupted.

"NO!"

"What?!", yells a shocked Rykon.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!", Yells a frustrated Jaelen.

Everyone looks to the sky, and notices Hunter, in his Super Saiyan 2 state.  
"I'll admit, you would have beaten me with that attack. However, I had enough time to transform even further, lessening the blow, thus saving my bacon.", says Hunter, giving out a weak smile.

"YEAH, THAT'S MY HUNTER!", Yells Rachel.  
"Nice one, Hunter! You had us worried for a moment there!", says Vegeku.

"You wanted to fight fairly right? Well go ahead, you can transform into a Super Saiyan 2, right?", says Hunter.  
"Heh, I appreciate your respect for fairness, but I can't go further than my current state.", says Rykon, giving out a genuine smile.

"Sorry, I'll tone it down then.", says Hunter.  
"WHAT?!", Yells Rachel, Vegeku, and Elder Kai in unison.

Before Hunter could revert to a standard Super Saiyan, Rykon stops him.  
"No, don't do that. I don't want that. You don't need to power down due to my shortcomings. Go ahead and fight me as you are! Bring out the best in me!", says Rykon.

Hunter nods in respect to Rykon.

The two charge at each other, though Hunter is much faster than Rykon.  
Hunter quickly gets behind Rykon and kicks him right in the back, and nails a few combos on the back of Rykon.

"So fast!", says Rykon in his thoughts.  
Rykon turns around, and throws a sharp elbow to Hunter, but Hunter quickly teleports away.

Rykon looks around but can't find him.  
Rykon looks up, but immediately gets punched in the face by Hunter.

Hunter then proceeds to beat up Rykon.  
"Looks like Hunter has won this fight...I underestimated the kid...", says Shadow.  
"Keep at him, Hunter! Don't let up!", says Rachel.

After a while of Hunter giving Rykon the beating of a lifetime, Hunter finishes it off with a strong uppercut, sending Rykon down to the stage.  
As the smoke clears, Rykon is lying down, in base form, face to the sky.

Jaelen starts clenching his fists in anger.

"I've lost. I'm no match for you, Hunter. I did all I could, but you are the better man. You've earned my respect. Now finish me.", says a tired out Rykon.

Hunter walks over to him, and stops near him.  
After being quiet for a while, Hunter speaks up.  
"You've earned my respect as well, Rykon. You've shown me not everyone from Dark Star are bad people.", says Hunter, who charges up a powerful Ki Blast.

Rykon accepts his defeat.

Meanwhile, Jaelen starts shaking in anger.  
"DAMN IT, RYKON! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS PEASANT GET THE BETTER OF YOU?!", says Jaelen in his thoughts.

Shadow looks over at Jaelen, and silently watches him.

Out of nowhere, Jaelen yells out a strange word.

"KAKAFRUIT!"

The word is heard throughout the arena. It even reached the stage.  
Shadow's eyes widen in fear.  
Shadow gets close to Jaelen and pulls him by his shirt.

"YOU FOOL, JAELEN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!", Yells Shadow, with fear making his own voice sounding shaky.  
Jaelen looks down in shame.

Shadow stops yelling at Jaelen for a moment, and looks over to the stage.

**** **THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO START PLAYING THE ''10s'' BY ''PANTERA'' SONG TO THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER******

"Never heard that word before...weird.", says Hunter, who looks over to the direction the word came from.

Hunter doesn't even notice Rykon, who silently gets up.

"Ka...", mutters Rykon.

Hearing Rykon's voice, Hunter quickly turns around to face him, and sees Rykon having stood back up, although Rykon has his head down.

"You still want to fight, Rykon? That's fine by me, then.", says Hunter.

"Ka...Ka...fruit...", mutters Rykon.

"What? What the heck does that even mean?", says a confused Hunter.

Rykon quickly looks at Hunter, however Rykon's Irises and Pupils are absent.  
His eyes, having become pure white.

"Kaka...fruit...", says Rykon.

"What the hell...Rykon...are you okay?", says Hunter.

Rykon's hair starts glowing a yellowish green.  
So does Rykon's eyebrows.

"Kakafruit...Kakafruit...KAKAFRUIT!", yells Rykon, as he suddenly is engulfed in a yellowish-greenish colored orb of light.

The orb starts to shake the arena subtly. Everyone is confused.

Hunter quickly backs up, as the orb starts getting bigger.

Rykon is heard yelling a loud roar.

"What the heck is going on?!", says a nervous Hunter.  
Jaelen immediately regrets what he did.  
"Shadow...i'm sorry...", says Jaelen.  
"You should be, Jaelen...you should be...", says Shadow, who continues to shake in fear.

As Rykon is still heard screaming, The giant orb makes the sky and everything around the orb change color.  
First it changes the colors to Grey, then pale Red, then dark Blue.

"WHAT'S THIS CRAZY POWER I'M SENSING?!", Yells Vegeku, who may or may not have shit his pants.  
Elder Kai starts freaking out.

"Is he transforming?! I thought he said he couldn't transform further?!, Yells Hunter.

Suddenly, the colors turn back to normal, and the orb surrounding Rykon begins to fade away, as Rykon's scream dies down.

"R-Rykon? You alright, man?", mutters Hunter.

The orb around Rykon finally disappears.  
Rykon is still charging up, however, he looks very different.

Rykon has gotten even taller, at 8 feet, and has huge muscle mass.  
Built like a brute.

Rykon's spiky hair is colored a yellowish-Green, along with his eyebrows.  
His Ki is the same color.

"W-What the hell happened to you, Rykon?!", asks a shocked Hunter, stunned at Rykon's changed appearance and abnormal power level.

Rykon starts growling, with his teeth clenched.  
Rykon is clearly angry.  
The guy has clearly gone insane.

"RYKON?! YOU IN THERE, DUDE?!", asks Hunter.

"KAKAFRUIT!", Yells Rykon.

Out of nowhere, the tiles on the stage start to rise as Rykon continues to power up whilst yelling.

"Okay, this guy has clearly lost his shit!", says Hunter as he backs away from Rykon.

As Rykon is done powering up, the tiles drop down, in perfect place as it was previously.

Rykon speaks once more.  
"YOU. WILL. DIE.", says Rykon, with his voice becoming real deep.

Meanwhile, KO is in his room, where he suddenly feels Rykon's energy.

"Jesus, this guy is really giving me some Broly vibes...wait...he too..?!", mutters Vegeku.

Shadow continues to watch Rykon.  
"Is this what you wanted, Jaelen? You wanted to see Hunter die? Is that why you've reawakened a Legendary Super Saiyan?", asks Shadow.  
Jaelen continues to look down in shame.

Hunter starts trembling. Rykon's power level seems to be too much for Hunter. And what's worse is...it's still growing.

Rykon then laughs maniacally as he quickly charges toward Hunter.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14, Mindless Destruction

**Chapter 14 "Mindless Destruction"**

"Oh no!", yells Hunter.

Rykon continues to charge toward Hunter and grabs him by the back of the neck, and swings him around.  
Rykon then smashes him against the stage, making a medium sized crater.

Rykon lets go of Hunter's neck.  
Rykon then proceeds to unmercifully and continuously stomp on the beat up Hunter, making the crater even bigger.

Everyone watching the fight is beyond shocked. Horrified.

After finishing stomping all over on Hunter, Rykon slowly goes up into the air.  
Hunter is in pain, but tries to get up.

Rykon charges up, making green light surround his body, and places his hand forward, making the energy gather into his palm, forming a bright green Ki Blast.

"Oh god, he's still attacking...", says Hunter in his thoughts, still struggling to get up.

"KAKAFRUIT!", Yells Rykon, unleashing his Eraser Cannon towards Hunter.

The Eraser Cannon hits the crater Hunter was in, and explodes, causing a lot of smoke to appear.

"KAKAFRUIT!", Yells Rykon, sending 3 more Eraser Cannons toward the crater, all of them hitting directly.

The smoke clears, and Hunter is seen standing in the crater, although heavily damaged, with his clothes torn up.  
Hunter breathes heavily.  
Rykon glares at Hunter, then starts laughing maniacally.  
"You still want to fight? Fine.", says Rykon.

Rykon flies over toward Hunter.  
"Oh, no! Gotta move!", thinks Hunter.

Hunter starts to fly away in the sky, but Rykon is much faster, and starts to catch up.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!", yells Hunter, noticing Rykon is getting closer.

Hunter starts flying in weird fashion, trying to shake off Rykon, to no avail.  
Rykon suddenly teleports in front of Hunter, making Hunter run right into him.

"KAKAFRUIT!", Yells Rykon, who grabs Hunter, and headbutts him hard.  
Rykon then picks Hunter up.

"NO!", Yells Hunter.

Rykon then flies down fast with Hunter, and powerbombs Hunter into the stage.  
Hunter then spits out blood from the impact of the flying powerbomb.

Rykon lets go of Hunter, and smirks.  
"Are you ready to die?", asks the insane Rykon.

Hunter barely manages to get up.  
"No...I'm not finished yet...even if you're an abomination...I won't lose to you...not anyone!", yells Hunter, who charges up even further, becoming a Super Saiyan 3.

"Having longer hair won't save your pitiful life! This is your grave!", yells Rykon, who charges up once more.

Having none of that, Hunter runs over to Rykon and starts throwing a lot of hard punches and kicks at him, but Rykon doesn't react to them in the slightest.

"HAHAHAHAHA, LOOK AT HOW WEAK YOU ARE. YOU DESERVE TO DIE!", Yells Rykon.  
Hunter continues his assault on Rykon, trying his best to hurt Rykon, to no avail.

Rykon suddenly elbows Hunter in the back of the head, and starts throwing heavy punches to Hunter's face, bruising his face, even breaking Hunter's nose at one point.

Rykon then knees Hunter a few times in the face, making a lot of blood come out of Hunter's mouth.

"HUNTER, YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR DRAGON FORM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS GUY! HURRY UP AND DO IT BEFORE HE GETS EVEN STRONGER! HE'S A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, JUST LIKE BROLY WAS. USE YOUR DRAGON FORM!", Yells Vegeku.

Hunter hears this but doesn't respond.  
"I-I can't...if I use that form, I might hurt everyone...I don't want to take innocent lives...I might become what Rykon is...a monster.", thinks Hunter.

"Dammit, Hunter. You're conflicted aren't you...", says Vegeku, having an idea on what Hunter is going through.

Hunter tries to fight back once more, but Rykon quickly grabs a hold of Hunter in a bear hug.

Rykon then starts squeezing the life out of Hunter, making Hunter scream in pain.  
Hunter reverts back to base form.

"HAHAHAHA, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA.", Yells Rykon, who suddenly stops.  
"W-What?!", yells a severely weakened Hunter.

Rykon suddenly uses his right arm to grab a hold of Hunter, and immediately dislocates it.  
A loud pop and a crunch is heard throughout the arena.

Hunter starts screaming in total agony. A painful scream that sends shivers down everyone's spine.

"We're not done yet...heheheh...not until I RIP YOUR ARM OFF!", Yells Rykon.  
With that, Rykon slowly starts pulling away at Hunter's dislocated arm, making Hunter scream even more in the process.

Hunter desperately tries to escape Rykon's grasp, but his hold is just too strong.  
Tears starts streaming down Hunter's cheek, as he continues to scream in pain.

Horrified and panicked over Hunter's current situation, Rachel has had enough and tries to fly over to help Hunter, but is held back by Vegeku and Silvie.  
"LET GO OF ME, I NEED TO HELP HIM!", Yells Rachel.  
"We can't! If you intervene, Hunter is disqualified. We can't forget this is a Tournament! There are rules, Rachel!", says a scared Vegeku.  
"CAN'T YOU SEE, HE'S KILLING HIM!", Yells Rachel, who begins to cry.

Hunter starts feeling numb to the pain Rykon is causing, and starts fading away.  
Rykon starts laughing insanely.  
"Is this over...am I finished...?", says a slow Hunter, in his thoughts.

Hunter starts seeing his life flash from his eyes.  
Images of him celebrating with his family at his village, hanging out with Sam, preparing with his friends at Z-Star for the Final Battle, on a date with Rachel, defeating Bojack, and training for the Tournament run through his mind.

Those images start to fade away into darkness as well, and with that Hunter sees nothing but darkness.

Rykon continues to laugh maniacally, but stops as he notices a strange flame-like aura emitting from Hunter's body.  
Hunter suddenly opens his eyes, whose irises have turned a lime green color.  
Hunter then roars, which forces Rykon to get sent back away from Hunter.

Hunter's hair turns blonde, and two lime green marks appear on Hunter's cheeks.

"Whoa, I think he did it...yeah, I'm positive that's it...it's power is no different then when he was fighting Bojack...it's Hunter's Dragon Form...", says Vegeku.

Suddenly, a lot of smoke emits from all over Hunter's body.  
Hunter's body is being healed from his injuries sustained by Rykon due to his Dragon Form state.  
Hunter then looks at his dislocated arm, and pops it back into place, without any emotion on his face.  
He then starts stretching the arm.

Hunter then looks over at Rykon.

 ******THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO START PLAYING THE "DEEPER" BY "I.O.N" SONG TO THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER******

Rykon glares at Hunter.  
Hunter then starts to walk over to Rykon.

Rykon smirks.  
"Eager to die are we? heheheheh...AHAHAHAHAHA! Very well, if dying is what you really want, then I'll grant you your wish!", yells Rykon as he throws a bunch of Eraser Cannons at Hunter, who continues to approach Rykon.

Hunter calmly surrounds himself in flames as he continues walking to Rykon.  
The Eraser Cannons hit directly at Hunter, but is engulfed by the flames that protect Hunter.

"Huh?!", wonders a confused Rykon.  
Had enough, Rykon charges toward Hunter, who manages to get past Hunter's armor of fire, and lands a fierce punch on Hunter's face.

But Hunter isn't affected.  
"Is that all you can manage?, says Hunter.

"KAKAFRUIT!", Yells Rykon, who attempts to throw another punch from his other arm, but is stopped by Hunter's left arm.  
Hunter then uses his right arm, the arm that had been dislocated from Rykon earlier, to uppercut the hell out of Rykon, sending him high into the air.

Hunter teleports behind Rykon and elbows him in the spine, sending him back to the stage.  
"YOU! YOU WILL DIE!", Yells Rykon who starts roaring once again.

"What are you planning?", says Hunter.

Rykon begins to charge up a lime green energy blast, that starts getting bigger.  
The whole environment starts changing colors once again, from pale Red to Grey, to Dark Blue, then to normal.

Hunter is unshaken.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU. AFTER I DESTROY YOU, I'M COMING AFTER EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", yells Rykon, as he finishes charging up the enormous Energy Blast.

"OMEGA BLASTER!", Yells Rykon, who launches the blast at Hunter.

"THAT THING HAS THE POTENTIAL TO DESTROY THE PLANET!", Yells Vegeku.  
Everyone in the audience is scared to death.

Hunter creates a massive wall of fire in front of him, then shields himself in his armor of fire.

The blast collides with Hunter's wall of fire, creating a thunderous sound of energy clashing.

The wall of fire begins to disperse.

However Hunter remains unfazed, and begins to charge up.

Rykon begins to laugh maniacally once more, knowing Hunter will be dead.

The Wall of Fire gives out and Hunter is consumed by Rykon's Omega Blaster.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!", Laughs Rykon.  
A lot of smoke comes out from where the Omega Blast hit Hunter.  
Suddenly, a giant Yellow Dragon emerges from the smoke and heads directly toward Rykon at a fast pace.

"WHAT?!", Yells Rykon, before the dragon goes through Rykon's stomach.

"What the hell was that?!", asks a stunned Rachel.  
"That was Hunter's most powerful move, the Dragon Fist!", says a relieved Vegeku, who is in awe at the technique.

The Dragon turns back into Hunter, who walks over to Rykon who on the stage floor.  
Rykon has a hole in his stomach. Suddenly, Rykon's injury starts healing due to the abilities of a Legendary Super Saiyan.

Rykon gets up, which shocks Hunter.

"Did you really think you could beat me?! I am no mortal! I can never die! I'm gonna destroy you! KAKAFRUIT!"

Suddenly, however, Rykon reverts to base form, and falls over, knocked out.  
Rykon has returned to normal, thankfully.

 ******Okay End the Song******

Hunter stares at him, and charges a fire like Ki Blast, ready to kill him, but suddenly reverts back to base form.  
Hunter finds himself conscious again and looks around.  
"W-What happened? I thought Rykon killed me...?", says Hunter while continuing to look around.

"AND YOUR WINNER OF THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND, HUNTERRRRRRR!"

"What?!", says a shocked Hunter.

The whole crowd starts cheering and applauding for Hunter, who at first is shocked, but begins to smile.

"I'm proud of you, Hunter! You're the best!", yells Rachel.  
"Good job, Hunter. You did it.", says Vegeku, happy for Hunter.

Hunter takes this all in, but then notices the unconscious Rykon.  
"I'm sorry it had to end like that, Rykon. I know you didn't want something like that to happen. The both of us didn't expect this to happen...in a way we aren't very much different...", mutters Hunter.

A few monks show up, and put Rykon on a stretcher, and take him to the infirmary.  
As Hunter begins walking to the back, he is stopped by the Ring Announcer.

"Hold on, kid. I'm about to make an announcement and I figured you should listen, since you won the last match.", whispers the Ring Announcer to Hunter.  
Hunter nods his head, curious at what the Announcer has to say.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman. I know you all were expecting a full Tournament today, but we can't lie and say these matches weren't rough. We do have 8 tough winners, but we can't pretend they aren't tired after those amazing matches. Heck, this is only the 1st round, and they've all went through tough fights! So, I'll show them respect by having them rest for a couple of days, in preparation for the Semi Finals. The 8 "Finalists" will remain here for two days, where they will be protected from any dangers that might stop the Tournament from finishing. After two days have passed, the Tournament will continue.", says the Ring Announcer.

At first the Audience is upset at this, but they understand, and applaud in respect to the decision and the finalists.

Hunter smiles at this.  
"Thank god...I really need a break after that fight...haha..", thinks Hunter.

Hunter walks to the back.

As the audience begin to take their leave, Elder Kai walks over to the Ring Announcer and a bunch of Monks.  
"Well, those fights were amazing! I can't wait for the Semi-Finals! Listen, I want you lot to gather the winners of the first round up, so they too can learn of the announcement. Plus, I want them to size each other up. Give them a chance to know who they might be fighting.", says Elder Kai as the Monks and the Ring Announcer nod their heads in unison.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15, Sizing Up The Competition

**Chapter 15 "Sizing up the Competition"**

Kobyashi is seen relaxing in his private room, on his bed.  
"Hmm, that amazing power went away. That was like Broly. Those Dark Star guys are really unique."  
Kobyashi then hears a knock on his door, and sits up.

"Yeah? Come in.", answers Kobyashi.  
A monk enters the room, and speaks to Kobyashi.  
"The First Round matches have finally ended. Elder Kai instructs the 8 Finalists to go to the Arena Lounge for an announcement.", says the Monk.  
"Alright.", replies Kobyashi.

Kobyashi then begins making his way to the Arena Lounge.  
"Can't wait to see who else made it to the Semi-Finals. I know Calvin has...but who else..", thinks Kobyashi.

Meanwhile, Hunter barely makes it into his private room, clearly exhausted after his match with Rykon.  
"A bed...feels like I haven't slept in ages...", thinks Hunter, who notices his king sized bed.  
Hunter lays down, and covers himself in a blanket, ready to sleep.

But as soon as Hunter closes his eyes, he hears a knock on his door.  
"GOD DANG IT, SERIOUSLY?!", yells a frustrated and tired Hunter.  
A monk enters and speaks.

"Sorry, but Elder Kai wants the 8 Finalists to head to the Arena Lounge.", says the Monk.  
"Ugh, fine! Aw, man, why can't that old man give us a break...", says Hunter in response.

Hunter starts walking over to the Arena Lounge in a hurried manner, not wasting any time, so he can finally rest.  
However, Hunter notices Ellie, who is also making her way over to the Lounge.

"Oh, hey Ellie.", says Hunter.  
"Hunter? You're in the Semi-Finals..? Honestly, that surprises me. I figured you'd have lost.", says a slightly shocked Ellie.  
"Gee, thanks...", says Hunter, who puts his head down in hilarious fashion.

Hunter and Ellie continue to walk to the Arena Lounge, together.

At another hallway, KO continues his walk to the Lounge.  
However, he notices Yukine leaning over a staircase, with his eyes closed. KO stops to talk with him.  
Yukine opens his eyes, noticing KO, and speaks.

"Hey. After your match, Kobyashi was able to defeat Glaze. He is in the Semi-Finals.", says Yukine.  
"Not surprising. He seems strong.", replies KO.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if anyone else from Z-Star was able to advance to the Semi-Finals.", says Yukine.  
"Hmph. Hopefully our fellow Dark Star members were able to join us.", says KO.

Yukine glares at KO and speaks up.  
"I'm beginning to grow impatient. Let's skip the waiting part, and just go ahead and destroy Z-Star right here, right now. They've had their time of peace long enough. Why must we let them continue to live? Let's finally get rid of them all.", states Yukine.

"Be patient, Yukine. There is no need to rush. As my Second in Command, I expect you to follow my lead, without question.", says KO.

"Fine.", replies Yukine.

Soon, 6 of the 8 Finalists show up at the Arena Lounge.

Kobyashi quickly spots Hunter and Ellie, and walks over to talk to them.  
"Whoa, I can't believe you made it to the Semi-Finals, Hunter!", says Kobyashi, smirking.  
"Tell me about it.", says Ellie.  
"W-Wow, thanks a lot, Kobyashi.", says Hunter, who puts his head down in hilarious fashion yet again.  
Kobyashi laughs in response.

Meanwhile, Calvin shows up at the Lounge, and notices KO and Yukine.  
But before he could go and talk to them, Calvin accidentally bumps into Virus.

"Watch where you're fucking going, ye stupid prick.", says an irritated Calvin  
Virus glares at Calvin, but doesn't respond.  
"What are ye, a fucking mute? Get the fook outta here, Z-Star trash.", says Calvin.  
Virus still doesn't respond.

The two have a long, yet intense staredown.  
All of the Finalists who are present, look on.

After a bit of staring each other down, Virus relents and walks away.  
"Ye better walk away. Ya don't want to end up like your friends, Vegeku and Sam.", says Calvin.

Virus walks away, coming towards Kobyashi, Hunter, and Ellie.

As Virus was coming close, Kobyashi was about greet him, but Virus walked right past Kobyashi and his group.  
Kobyashi got upset, but didn't say a word.

Calvin gets to Yukine and KO, and speaks to them.  
"As expected, I knew ye guys would make it to the Semi-Finals. Where are the others?", wonders Calvin.  
"I don't know. One person hasn't show up, yet. Could be one from our side. But still, that would mean, three of them didn't make it this far. They had to have lost to these guys.", replies Yukine.

"Idiots..they underestimated their opponents.", says KO.

"No, they're weak if they lost to those pathetic members of Z-Star.", replies Yukine.  
"A bunch of disappointments.", states Calvin.

"It's fine. We aren't like them. We raise above all else. We're going to win our fights, plain and simple.", says Yukine.  
Calvin nods his head in agreement.

Gokon finally shows up at the Lounge.  
Gokon notices Kobyashi and the others, and walks over to them.

"Gokon! I knew you made it! What took you so long to get here, man?", says Kobyashi.  
"Sorry, but I got held up visiting Muffin Button. He was heavily injured. I'll explain more on that, later. But holy heck, I can't believe Hunter's a Finalist!", says Gokon.

"God dang it, what the heck, guys?!", says Hunter, upset.  
Gokon falls back, laughing.

"Anyways, I'm happy to see you guys here. GOOD JOB!", says Gokon, who can't stop smiling.  
Ellie sighs, getting slightly annoyed at Gokon.

Even Virus is getting annoyed, and he isn't even near them. That's how loud Gokon is being.

"Speaking of which...", says Gokon, who notices Virus.  
Virus notices Gokon staring at him, and sighs.

"VIRUS! BUD, EVEN YOU'RE A FINALIST! I KNEW A STRONG GUY LIKE YOU COULD DO IT! HECK YEAH!", Yells a happy Gokon.  
Virus facepalms, while sighing.

"COME JOIN US, BUDDY! DON'T BE A LONER!", Yells a happy Gokon who starts dragging a reluctant Virus over to the group in hilarious fashion.

Finally, Elder Kai shows up.  
"Alright, guys! Sorry for the long wait. I gathered you all here, to tell you guys, that the Semi-Finals will begin in two days!", says Elder Kai.  
The finalists, minus Hunter, are shocked.

"Are ye fooking kidding me?", mutters Calvin.

"So, get your rest and relaxation on, because you guys will be staying here for the time being. If anyone has a problem with it, shut the hell up. There's nothing you can do about it!", says Elder Kai.

Almost everyone groans but doesn't openly complain.

"Good. Enjoy your stay. And no fighting, otherwise there will be serious consequences. Have a good night!", says Elder Kai, who then takes his leave.

Gokon spots Yukine, and glares at him.  
"See that guy, Kobyashi. He's the one who injured Muffin Button.", says Gokon.  
Kobyashi observes Yukine.  
Virus quietly laughs, remembering what happened to Muffin.

 ******THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO START PLAYING "ADRENALINE" BY "GAVIN ROSSDALE" SONG TO THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER******

"Honestly, I wonder who I'll be fighting. Everyone seems interesting.", says Kobyashi.  
Virus observes his potential opponents.

Gokon

Ellie

Hunter

Virus

Calvin

KO

Yukine

Virus looks at Kobyashi and speaks to him.  
"Well, Kobyashi. I want to fight you. You seem to be the strongest here, besides myself.", says Virus, who starts to smirk.  
"UH, VIRUS, HELLO?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!", says Gokon.  
Virus ignores Gokon.  
"What about you, Gokon?", says Ellie, who laughs in Gokon's face.

"SHUT UP, ELLIE.", says Gokon, getting red.

"Anyways, I hope to fight you, Kobyashi.", says Virus.  
Kobyashi grows a confident smirk.  
"HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!", Yells Gokon.

"Hmph, if anyone's going to defeat Kobyashi, it's going to be me.", says Ellie in her thoughts.

Gokon continues to bicker, and expresses his desire to face Kobyashi, while Hunter starts reminiscing.

"Wow, I remember when Kobyashi was the weakest of Z-Star. Haha, now look at him. He's obviously well respected and admired. He's gained so much power, so quickly. Now every one of us wants to face him in a fight. He's certainly come so far. You really are something, Kobyashi." thinks Hunter, while smiling.

The three members of Dark Star continue to chat.

"Heh, as long as I fight any one of those Z-Star weaklings, i'll be happy. I want to teach 'em a lesson they'll never forget.", says Calvin while crossing his arms.

"...Especially Kobyashi.", mutters Calvin.

KO and Yukine watch Kobyashi and his group.

A few Monks arrive and invite the Finalists to a Full Buffet.  
The Dark Star group accepts.

Kobyashi and a few members of the group were going as well, but Gokon stops them.

"Hang on guys...i'm sure Muffin Button would want to see you. You guys should come with me to check on him. Pay him a visit, y'know? Then we can all eat? Okay?", says Gokon, giving a small smile.

"Sure, man. No problem.", says Kobyashi.  
"Dang it...I just want to sleep...what the hell...", says Hunter in his thoughts.  
"Sure.", says Hunter.

Ellie and Virus reluctantly decide to visit Muffin Button as well.  
(Since Ellie doesn't care much for Muffin, and Virus absolutely detests him.)

With that, the group head to the infirmary to visit Muffin Button.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16, Visiting Hours

**Chapter 16 "Visiting Hours"**

Gokon continues leading Kobyashi, Hunter, Ellie and Virus to the infirmary halls.  
"Almost there guys.", says Gokon.

After a bit of walking, they arrive at the infirmary halls.  
"Alright, he's in this room.", says Gokon, before opening the door to the room Muffin Button is in.  
"Time to see how bad of shape he's in...", thinks Kobyashi.

When Gokon opens the door, they see Muffin Button laying on the hospital bed, and Future sitting in a chair next to him.  
Kobyashi's eyes widen.  
Muffin Button is bruised on his face and upper body.

"Hey guys.", says Muffin Button, with a weak smile on his face.  
Much to Kobyashi's horror, he notices Muffin Button's missing arm.  
"W-Why would Yukine do something like this?", asks a shocked Kobyashi.

"He's evil...much to be expected by someone from Dark Star...", says Gokon, clenching his fists.

Kobyashi begins to grow angry.  
"T-That bastard...he'll pay!", says Kobyashi, growing angry at the thought of Yukine.

"That's right, you weren't there to see my fight with Yukine. That's actually a good thing. I wouldn't want anyone to see that, to be honest with you.", says Muffin Button.

Kobyashi looks at Muffin Button.  
"I'm sorry for what he did to you.", says Kobyashi.  
"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. You had absolutely nothing to do with that.", replies Muffin Button, with a big toothy grin.

"Thank you guys, for showing up. I bet Muffin Button is happy you guys thought about him.", says Future, with a smile.  
"Yeah, of course! I'm extremely grateful I have friends like you who thought about me and my condition!", says a cheerful Muffin Button.

"Oh, by the way Hunter, Sam should be around here as well, you should go and see how he's doing, since you guys are like brothers.", Kobyashi whispers to Hunter.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot about what happened with his fight with Calvin! I'll go right now!", says Hunter.

Hunter heads to the door.  
"Sorry for leaving early, Muffin, but I got to see Sam. You remember what happened to him with Calvin..", says Hunter.  
Muffin Button nods.  
"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later, Hunter.", says Muffin.

Hunter heads out, and asks a Monk where Sam is held, and goes to Sam's location.  
Hunter enters Sam's room to find him asleep.  
Hunter sits down on a chair next to Sam, and shakes him gently to wake up.  
"Sam, wake up. It's me, Hunter.", says Hunter.

Sam wakes up, and looks at Hunter.  
Sam's begins to look angry.  
"It took you long enough, Hunter...", says Sam.  
"Yeah, I forgot...", accidentally reveals Hunter.

Sam begins to clench his teeth.  
"What?!", says Sam.

"I didn't mean to say that, I meant-", says Hunter, before being cut off by Sam.  
"NO, YOU CLEARLY FORGOT ABOUT ME! DON'T LIE TO ME, HUNTER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?! I MEAN...WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER, AND YOU FORGET ABOUT ME JUST LIKE THAT?!", says Sam, who gets even angrier.

Hunter doesn't speak, just listens.

"I GOT PUMMELED BY CALVIN, LIKE A WEAKLING. LIKE EVERYTHING I HAD WORKED FOR WENT AWAY, JUST LIKE THAT. ONLY ARALE CARED ENOUGH TO CHECK UP ON ME. AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, MY OWN BEST FRIEND LEAVES ME IN THE DUST, AND WINS HIS FIGHT. YEAH, I SAW YOUR MATCH! CONGRATULATIONS HUNTER, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE IN THE SEMI-FINALS...", yells a furious Sam, who begins to cry.

Hunter looks down in sadness.

"YOU, AND NOT US...WE BOTH DREAMED TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT...I COULDN'T EVEN GET PASSED THE FIRST ROUND, AND EVEN THEN, I GOT COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED AND MADE A FOOL OF, WHILE YOU LOOKED LIKE A HERO OUT THERE...", cries Sam.

Had enough, Hunter immediately grabs Sam and hugs him.  
Sam is shocked.  
"Look, Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I forgot about you, and I'm sorry about what you had to go through! I'm like your brother, man! Nothing will ever change that!", says Hunter.

Sam is still angry at first, but realizes he was wrong in yelling at Hunter.  
"I'm sorry too, Hunter. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's my fault. I slacked on my training, and didn't listen to you when you tried helping me to get stronger...I thought I was strong enough...clearly not. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Hunter.", cries Sam.

Hunter lets go of the hug.  
"Listen, Hunter...", says Sam, who wipes his tears away.  
"Yeah?", replies Hunter.  
"I'll definitely be there to see you win this Tournament!", promises Sam.  
Hunter gives a small grin.

Back at Muffin Button's room, the group is still talking to Muffin Button.  
Muffin Button is about to finish up.  
"Alright guys, i'm gonna continue to get rest now. I'm still a bit exhausted. But Gokon, I have one last thing to say to you, man.", says Muffin Button.

"Yeah, what's up?", wonders Gokon.  
"I'm rooting for you, man. I know you have what it takes to win this whole thing. As your brother, I believe in you! Kick your upcoming opponent's ass!",Says Muffin Button, proud of Gokon.

"Yeah, I support you too, Gokon.", says Future, with a smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'll win the Tournament. You two will be there alongside me in spirit!", says Gokon, with a big smile.

With that, Kobyashi, Gokon, Virus and Ellie leave Muffin's room.  
They find Hunter walking to them.  
"So how'd it go, Hunter?", asks Kobyashi.  
"It went well. He believes in me. He's my brother after all.", smiles Hunter.  
Kobyashi smiles and nods his head.

"Well who's ready to eat?! You guys wanna come eat with me?!", yells Gokon.  
"Heh, I haven't eaten for a long while! I'm hungry!", says Kobyashi with a grin.  
"Hmph, of course i'm ready. I'm starving.", says Ellie, crossing her arms.  
"Sure, I could go for some food.", says Hunter.  
"I guess.", says Virus, looking away.

"Alright, cool! Lets go!", says Gokon.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17, Relaxation

**Chapter 17 "Relaxation"**

Kobyashi, and the group continue their walk over to the "All you can eat" buffet.  
After a bit of walking, they reach their destination.

However, they run into KO, Yukine, and Calvin of Dark Star, who had just finished eating and were about to head out.  
The two groups stared each other down.

Hunter was the only one nervous, as the others weren't scared over the heated confrontation between the groups.  
Calvin was the first to speak up.  
"Ye Z-Star freaks have something to say? Go ahead and spit it out.", says Calvin, just itching for a fight.

"Yeah, you're a punk ass bitch, Calvin.", says Kobyashi, not showing any fear of Calvin or any members of Dark Star.  
Ellie chuckles.  
Even Virus had to admit, he was amused by Kobyashi's insult.  
Calvin immediately gets up in Kobyashi's face.

"Oh, crap, please don't start a fight.", says Hunter, in his thoughts.  
KO and Yukine watch without saying a word.

Kobyashi and Calvin glare at each other.  
"You really don't want to piss me off.", says an angry Calvin.  
"Heh, we both know you're not gonna do a single thing about it.", says Kobyashi, growing a smirk.

Calvin doesn't respond.  
Beyond angry at this point, with his temper getting the better of him, Calvin clenches his fist, seconds away from punching Kobyashi in the face, however KO stops him by speaking.

"This isn't the time nor the place to start fighting. That time will come soon enough. For now, we should just stay out of each others way. Now settle down, Calvin.", says KO in a stern yet calm voice.

Calvin relents, and backs off from Kobyashi.  
The Dark Star trio then make their leave, with Yukine glaring at the Z-Star group.  
"Geez, you don't have to stare at us like that...", says Hunter, a bit shaken up by Yukine's terrifying glare.

"God, I can't stand those guys. I can't wait to kick their asses.", says Gokon.  
"Same. Screw those assholes.", agrees Kobyashi.

The group then heads toward the buffet, and get a shit ton of food made by a bunch of Monks, and take a seat.  
Kobyashi, Hunter, and Ellie on one side.  
And Gokon and Virus on the other.

Gokon immediately starts stuffing his face with food, much to Virus' annoyance, since Gokon is chewing very loudly, and Virus is right next to him, making Virus move a few feet away from Gokon.

Kobyashi and Ellie begin eating too, already going through their first plate in a hurry.  
Hunter and Virus are taking their time eating.  
Gokon notices Kobyashi eating at a very fast pace, and decides to challenge him to a food eating competition.  
"WOW, KOBYASHI. YOU SURE ARE EATING FAST. BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS FAST AS ME!", says Gokon, eating much faster.  
"Are you sure about that?!", says Kobyashi with a smirk, then starts to eat at the same pace as Gokon.  
From that point, the two start eating a lot of food. Kobyashi looks at Hunter while eating.

"Hey, Hunter, stop eating like a turtle and join us. Maybe you could eat faster than both of us!", says Kobyashi, with a lot of food in his mouth.  
"Uhh..fine i'll take part in this...I guess...heheh.", says a meek Hunter who starts to eat fast as well.  
Kobyashi looks at Virus.  
"What about you, Virus? Think you can keep up?", asks Kobyashi.  
Virus continues to eat at a slow place, not even looking up at Kobyashi, but still answers.  
"No thanks. I'll pass.", replies Virus.  
Kobyashi shrugs and continues to eat like a madman.

Not even 5 minutes into the competition between the 3 hungry Saiyans, Hunter can't keep up, and stops eating.  
"Jesus, Kobyashi and Gokon are crazy. Heck, they aren't even showing signs of slowing down either..", thinks Hunter, feeling a bit sick to his stomach since he ate so much in such a short amount of time.

Elsewhere, the Dark Star Trio are on their way to their rooms.  
"So, what do you think of the other Finalists?", asks Yukine.  
"Meh, they're not gonna be a problem. 'Specially Hunter. That twerp is gonna get destroyed. He's completely outclassed.", laughs Calvin.  
"I agree. I wouldn't mind going up against any of the other 4. Though they have no chance of defeating me, they'll at least give me SOME fun.", remarks Yukine.  
"Still, doesn't mean you should let your guard down going against them, no matter their strength. Caution above all else. Remember that.", states KO.

"Heh, I definitely can't wait to put Z-Star in their place.", says Calvin with an evil smirk.  
"Agreed.", replies Yukine.

The Dark Star continues to walk to their rooms, walking into darkness.

 **Back to the group.  
** Gokon and Kobyashi finally call it quits on their eating competition.  
"Heh, looks like I win, Kobyashi! 52 plates!", says Gokon, with a toothy grin.  
"Damn, I was so close! 50!", says Kobyashi.  
Gokon laughs in response.

Virus is done as well, with 3 plates, wile Ellie is done, with 37 plates.  
Hunter couldn't get past his 23rd plate, completely stuffed, and feeling sick as hell.  
Hunter gives a weak burp, groaning in the process.

The Monks are completely shocked at how much the group ate.  
"Welp, nothing else to do but go to our rooms and head on to sleep or something.", says Gokon, while rubbing his belly.  
"Yep. That was a great meal. Let's go, guys.", responds a satisfied Kobyashi.  
The 5 Finalists walk to their rooms, and finally decide to separate when they reach 5 hallways that lead to their respective rooms.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess.", says Hunter, ready to lay on his bed, and hopefully get his wells deserved rest.  
"For sure, Hunter! See ya later.", responds with a Kobyashi.  
"Of course, dude!", responds a happy Gokon, giving a thumbs up.  
"Eh, I wouldn't count on it. But we'll see.", responds Ellie.  
Virus doesn't respond.

With that, the 5 depart from each other, and walk their separate paths.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18, Sam & Vegeku's Big Adventure

**Chapter 18 "Sam & Vegeku's Big Adventure"**

1 More day until the Tournament Semi-Finals.

Elder Kai is busy preparing for the big day with a bunch of Monks, but realizes he doesn't have any decorations for the arena.  
So he gives Vegeku a call to get those decorations for him because he's too lazy to do it himself.

Meanwhile, Sam just got released from the infirmary. He's all healed up, looking like new.  
Sam gets ready to head home.

Back near the Tournament Stage, Vegeku later shows up, and Elder Kai explains to him on what he needs to do.  
"What was it you needed, Elder Kai?", asked Vegeku.

"I need you to go to Kame House to get some decorations for the arena. Go and talk to Master Roshi. He should give you a giant crate full of them.", says Elder Kai.

"Fine. But can I take another person to help me out if I can find one?", asks Vegeku.  
Elder Kai nods.  
With that, Vegeku walks to the exit.

However, he bumps into Sam on the way out.  
"Oh, hey Vegeku.", says Sam.  
"Hi Sam. You just got released from the Infirmary?", asks Vegeku.  
"Yep. What are you doing here?", replies Sam with a question of his own.  
"Well, Elder Kai needs me to head to Master Roshi's house to get some decorations. I think I might need some help. Wanna come?", asks Vegeku.  
"Sure, I have nothing to do.", responds Sam.

With that, the two head to Kame House.

On their way to Kame House, while the two were flying to the location, they had a small conversation.  
"So uh, Vegeku, how you holding up after your fight with Ellie?", wonders Sam.  
After a minute of being silent, Vegeku responds.  
"Well I can't feel my nuts.", smiles Vegeku.

The two finally arrive at Kame House.  
"Hello, young ones.", waves Master Roshi.  
Sam and Vegeku greet Master Roshi.

"Hey, Master Roshi, Elder Kai sent us to retrieve a giant crate from you. We need it for the Tournament.", says Vegeku.  
"Sure, I'll give you the crate, but that's if you collect 12 Dragon Stones. They're in the ocean. Bring them to me, and I will deem you worthy.", says Roshi.  
"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!", yells Vegeku, in comedic fashion.  
"Sure.", replies Sam, accepting Roshi's challenge.

Turtle laughs at Vegeku.  
"Good luck, you two.", says Turtle.

With that, the two go in the ocean and collect 8 dragon stones in quick fashion.  
Vegeku notices a female Mermaid and attempts to flirt with her.  
"Hey gurl, you're looking good.", says Vegeku to the Mermaid.

Vegeku is then immediately back-handed by the Mermaid.

After a while of searching for the rest of the Dragon Stones, Sam spots them.  
Unfortunately they are being protected by a giant Octopus.

"OH SHIT!", thinks Vegeku, who gets rekt by the Octopus' tentacles.  
The Octopus wasn't that powerful, as Sam killed it with a "Scatter Kamehameha".

The pair collect the remaining Dragon Stones and brings them all to Master Roshi.  
"Good job you guys!", says a happy Master Roshi.  
"Yeah, yeah! Now hand us the crate already!", yells Vegeku.

"Of course. But first...i'd like to test your strength.", says Master Roshi, taking off his sunglasses.  
Vegeku sighs.  
"Alright, though you might wanna be careful. We're Saiyans after all.", says Sam.  
"It's fine. I'll keep up with you kids.", says Master Roshi.

Sam and Vegeku get into their fighting pose, as does Master Roshi.  
The three stare each other down while the sun prepares to go down, making beautiful scenery.  
Turtle looks on.

Sam and Vegeku charge towards Roshi, who instantly dodges their attacks.  
Sam and Vegeku keep their 2 on 1 assault on Master Roshi, who keeps dodging their assault, making them look bad.  
"What the heck?! He's able to dodge our attacks?!", yells Vegeku.

"You both are too headstrong. I can easily see through your attacks. It's no wonder you lost your matches.", remarks Master Roshi.  
Sam and Vegeku get pissed off, and unleash two powerful ki blasts at Roshi, who deflects them with his walking stick back to them.  
Sam and Vegeku are able to block the deflected ki blasts.

Seeing his chance to attack, Master Roshi charges toward Vegeku and uppercuts him with his fighting stick, sending him flying up, and Master Roshi sledgehammers Vegeku hard into the sand, knocking him out instantly.

"1 down.", mutters Roshi.

Sam charges toward Roshi again, who jumps over Sam, and grabs Sam by the collar, and slams him into the ground. Sam gets back up and tries to punch Roshi in the face, but Roshi blocks his punch, and uses his free arm to punch Sam in the gut, knocking him out.

Master Roshi chuckles.  
"I guess I win. I admit you two are stronger than me, but I outsmarted you both. My speed and experience overcomes your power, easily.", laughs Master Roshi.

He wakes Sam and Vegeku up, and gives them 2 senzu beans.  
"I hope you learned the lesson. Don't rely solely on your power.", says Master Roshi with a chuckle.  
Vegeku and Sam give out a weak thumbs up.

A few minutes later, the two thank Master Roshi, and take the giant crate as they depart back to the Tournament.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19, The Semi Finals

**Chapter 19 "The Semi Finals"**

The day of the Semi-Finals has arrived.

It's 3PM and everyone starts showing up to watch the 4 Semi-Final matches.

Kobyashi finishes getting ready, and begins walking to the the same room, where he and the other Tournament Participants were held from before.  
He was called by a Monk, who had to tell the other 7 Finalists to go the same location.  
Kobyashi was beyond hyped for the Semi Finals.

Along the way, Kobyashi notices Gokon and Hunter together.  
"Hey, guys! You both hyped for the Semi Finals?", says Kobyashi.  
"Of course I am! It's gonna be awesome!", yells Gokon in excitement.  
"Eh, sorta. I just hope I don't get destroyed.", says Hunter followed by an awkward laugh.

The three walk together to the waiting room.

After a bit more of walking, the three arrive at the waiting room.  
They spot Virus, who is the only one present. The three walk over to him.  
"HEY VIRUS! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE HERE!", yells a happy Gokon.  
Virus lets out a big sigh.  
"Can't this dude fuck off...", says Virus, in his thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, Ellie arrives.  
Ellie yawns, while having her hands in her pockets.

The group notices her.  
"Hey Ellie. Did you just wake up or something?", asks Hunter.  
"No shit. I was sleeping good too, but a stupid Monk just had to interrupt. Assholes couldn't wait a few more hours or somethin'?", says an irritated Ellie, with a sigh.  
Kobyashi and Gokon laugh.

Finally, the Dark Star trio is last to arrive.  
Kobyashi notices and immediately starts glaring at them.  
Calvin notices and lets out a cocky grin.

"Great, the scumbags have arrived.", mutters Gokon.  
"Late, as usual.", responds Hunter, crossing his arms.

Elder Kai arrives and greets the Finalists.  
"Hello everyone. I'm excited to tell you all that the Semi-Finals is about to kick off in less than an hour! One again, congratulations to the 8 of you for making it this far! I wish you all luck in your matches!", says Elder Kai, who then calls someone over.

It's a tall guy with huge muscles, who looks like a wannabe Gohan (during the Majin Buu Saga), wearing a white shirt tucked in with khaki pants.  
"This is Jordan the Milk Boy. He will be catering to your every need. By that I mean, if you are hungry or thirsty, he will fetch you food and/or drinks.", says Elder Kai, who then takes his leave.

Jordan the Milk Boy gives a weak smile and waves to everyone.  
"Great, another jackass.", mutters Yukine, making Calvin chuckle.  
"Oh god, this guy is a goof.", thinks Hunter.

Meanwhile, Arale, Rachel, Silvie, Sam, and Vegeku are sitting down at the stands, waiting for the Semi Finals to kick off.  
Future and Muffin Button arrive as well, and greet the others, and take a seat next to them.  
Shadow, Rykon, Glaze, and Jaelen of Dark Star also arrive to watch the matches. They are a couple of rows away from the Z-Star group.

Elder Kai shows up and takes a seat.  
It's now 5PM.  
The Ring Announcer walks toward the stage and begins the introductions.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, IT'S FINALLY TIME TO KICK OFF THE SEMI FINALSSSSS! THE RULES HAVE NOT CHANGED. THE WINNER OF EACH MATCH WILL BE DETERMINED BY KNOCKOUT OR RING-OUT. EACH FIGHT WILL FEATURE 2 RANDOM FINALISTS SELECTED OVER THE SCREENS LIKE THE 1ST ROUND. NOW LET'S KICK THINGS OFF NOWWWWWW!", yells the Ring Announcer.

The crowd goes nuts.

With that, the screen starts showing an image of a finalist, then quickly going to the next, and continually doing the same for all 8 finalists, and doing the same over and over for the next 30 seconds.

"Oh my god, my picture is so bad...", thinks Hunter, feeling embarrassed.  
Hunter's picture looks terrible, with him blinking at the moment the monks decided to take the pic, looking goofy.

The following pictures of the eight finalists continue to flash.

 **KO  
Ellie  
Calvin  
Gokon  
Yukine  
Hunter  
Virus  
Kobyashi  
**

The screen then stops on an image of a competitor.  
It's Gokon.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M KICKING OFF THE SEMI-FINALS! HECK YES!", yells Gokon in excitement.  
"Good luck, buddy.", says Kobyashi.

"Nice! Gokon is fighting first!", says Muffin Button.  
"Yeah! I wonder who he's gonna be pitted against!", says Future.  
"I hope it's Kobyashi. I want to see those two go at it!", responds Muffin Button.  
Silvie blushes at the mention of Kobyashi.  
Sam notices and laughs.

Jaelen is angry, having flashbacks of his embarrassingly quick loss at the hands of Gokon.  
"I hope he gets his ass beat for what he did to me!", mutters Jaelen.

The screen starts the random selection once again.  
"Alright, let's see who Gokon is up against.", says Hunter.  
The other finalists look on.  
Gokon hopes it's either Kobyashi or Yukine.  
Gokon wants to steal the show with Kobyashi, but really wants to get payback on Yukine.

After 30 seconds, the screen shows the final image of a competitor, the one who will face Gokon in the first fight of the Semi-Finals.

Ellie.  
Kobyashi and Hunter are shocked, and look over to Ellie, who doesn't look afraid at all.  
She simply smirks.

"I didn't expect Gokon to fight with sis...", says Silvie, who is shocked.  
"Well this is something..", mutters Future.  
Muffin Button is surprised.  
"ELLIE BETTER PUT GOKON IN HIS PLACE! GO ELLIE!", yells Vegeku in his thoughts.

"Well, Ellie. Guess it's me vs you. You ready to lose to the 'Great Saiyan of Justice', Gokon?!", says a pumped up Gokon.

Ellie crosses her arms.  
"Heh, I'd rather fight Kobyashi, but I guess smashing your face against the ground is the next best thing.", replies Ellie with a confident smirk.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20, Fight

**Chapter 20 "Fight"**

Gokon and Ellie both walk to the Tournament Stage, ready to begin their match.

"So who do you think is gonna come out on top?", asks Hunter to Kobyashi.  
"No idea, but this match should be fun to watch.", replies Kobyashi.

Gokon and Ellie get into their fighting poses.  
"ALL RIGHT, LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS BEGINNNNNNN!", Yells the Ring Announcer in excitement.  
The crowd roars.

"Heh, you ready to go?", says Gokon, with a smirk.  
"Of course.", answers Ellie, with a smirk.  
"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl.", replies Gokon.  
"Good. I'd rather you didn't. I want a challenge. That last fight I had didn't satisfy me.", responds Ellie.

After a brief conversation, the two rush at each other and clash with their fists.  
The two fighters then start throwing punches at each other, but the two are evenly matched.

"Wow, this is definitely gonna be a great fight!", says Muffin Button.  
"Yeah, sis and Gokon are crazy strong.", says Silvie.

Realizing they haven't landed a successful blow on one another, they back off from each other.  
"Wow, you're definitely a challenge. Way more than that weak piece of crap from before.", says Ellie, with a cocky grin.  
Hearing what Ellie just said, Vegeku looks down in sorrow.

"We aren't going to be doing much damage to each other at this rate. Shall we take it up a notch?", asks Gokon, ready to take things to the next level.  
"Hell yeah! Let's go!", responds Ellie.

With that, both transform into Super Saiyan.

The two once again charge at each other.

 ******THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO START PLAYING "DRAGON BALL Z OST 06- DROIDS VS BIKERS" TO THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER******

Ellie was faster than Gokon, and attempts to land a hit on him first, but he dodges at the right moment, and attempts to kick her in the face, but she narrowly avoids him, and attempts to swing again, only for Gokon to duck.

Gokon then tries to punch her, but she blocks his punch with an arm.  
Gokon then tries to launch a Ki blast at her, but she quickly stops him by using her free arm to hit him directly in the gut.

"Nice! She got him!", yells Vegeku.  
"Great hit, sis!", yells Silvie.

Gokon throws up a bunch of spit.  
Ellie kicks him hard in the face, sending Gokon back.  
Gokon nearly gets ringed out, but gets a hold of himself and manages to save himself.

"Phew...that was a close one...", thinks Gokon, sighing in relief.

"Heh, you're good? Or did you realize I might just be too much for you?", says Ellie, with a chuckle.  
Gokon glares at Ellie.  
"Damn it, I can't let that happen again...", thinks Gokon.

 ******End** **the song******

Gokon immediately dashes towards Ellie, and catches her off guard, stunning her with a series of punches.  
"Whoa! I didn't even see him move! Did he teleport to her?", yells Hunter.  
"No. He's just too fast for you to see him.", replies Kobyashi.  
"Amazing.", mutters Hunter.

Ellie continues to get rocked by Gokon.  
"Come on Ellie!", yells Vegeku.  
Silvie is shocked at how fast Gokon is at delivering his punches.

Being pushed back, Ellie is forced to use her 'Elegant Blaster' against Gokon at point blank range.  
However, Gokon manages to evade it with ease, shocking Ellie and the audience.  
Gokon then uppercuts Ellie.

The force of the hit sends Ellie flying a few feet into the air, but she gets a hold of herself, and backflips a few times away from Gokon.  
"Well Ellie, i'm going to step things up further...", says Gokon, charging up again.

 ******This is a good time to start playing "Naruto Shippuden OST Track - Ikari/Anger" song to this part of the chapter******

Gokon's Ki starts to become more fierce like, and his golden hair gets even more spikier, with his Ki gaining electricity.  
"Let's see what you can do against myself at Super Saiyan 2!", says Gokon.

"Gokon might just win this..", says Hunter.  
"Maybe...but I wouldn't count out Ellie just yet.", remarks Kobyashi.

Ellie smirks.  
"His little Super Saiyan 2 is nothing. Super Saiyan is enough to stop him.", thinks Ellie.

Ellie charges toward Gokon.  
"Heh, Ellie messed up. She should have went Super Saiyan 2.", thinks Muffin Button.

Ellie attempts to strike Gokon, but he instantly evades her attack, shocking Ellie.  
"What?!", yells Ellie.

Ellie notices Gokon is behind her, and she tries to attack him yet again, but he evades once more.  
Growing frustrated, Ellie continues to try hitting Gokon, but he keeps dodging with ease, always appearing beside or away from her.

"Too fast for ya?", says an arrogant Gokon.  
"Shut up!", yells Ellie, throwing Ki blasts at Gokon, but he dodges them quickly.  
Gokon then teleports in front of Ellie and starts beating her up once again.

Gokon delivers over 50 punches to her in a mere 20 seconds.  
"How is he so fast?!", thinks an angry Ellie as she continues to get beat up.

Ellie soon realizes she is about to get ringed out, as they are getting close to one end of the stage.  
"Damn it, was this his plan?!", thinks Ellie.

To avoid getting ringed out, she borrows one of Silvie's signature moves, and shields herself in a red barrier.  
Gokon backs off, seeing he can no longer damage her.

"Well, I guess i'm forced to power up. I didn't think you were this strong.", says Ellie, beginning to charge her Ki.  
"About time you came to your senses.", remarks Gokon, letting her charge up.

"Why is Gokon just standing there?! Shouldn't he use the opportunity to ring her out?!", asks a confused Hunter.  
"Gokon actually **wants** her to transform. He'd rather fight her at her fullest than finish her off now. He entered the Tournament for a good fight. He's a true Saiyan, indeed.", answers Kobyashi.

Virus, and the Dark Star Trio silently watch the fight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", yells Ellie, while continuing to charge up.

"I haven't seen Ellie fight as a Super Saiyan 2 in a long time. She must be serious!", says Silvie.

Ellie finishes transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.

Gokon gives an arrogant grin.  
"Tch, if this guy thinks he's going to win, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to be the one who takes down Kobyashi in the finals.", thinks Ellie.

 ******End the song******

"I can tell she really wants to win. Like me, she's itching at the chance to get to fight with Kobyashi. I know he has a high chance of being in the Finals. I just need to get past Ellie, and i'm one step closer to fighting him.", thinks Gokon.

The two stare each other down, observing one another.  
"This fight is only gonna get fiercer and fiercer. Truly a great opening match.", says Muffin Button.  
Future nods.

After a while of staring him down, Ellie begins to get impatient.  
"Are you ready or what? I'm getting bored over here.", says Ellie, while smirking.

 ******This is a good time to start playing "Naruto Shippuden OST - Shiren" to this part of the chapter******

"Heh, sorry about that. I'm ready when you are.", says Gokon, getting into his fighting pose.

"And I hope you're ready too, Kobyashi...because when i'm done with this fight, i'm coming after you.", thinks Gokon, having Kobyashi in his thoughts.

"About damn time.", says Ellie, who also gets into her fighting pose.

The other finalists stare intently at the fight.  
Especially Kobyashi.

"These two are something else..", thinks Kobyashi.

Both Gokon and Ellie then begin their move, both charging at each other at the same time and speed, and prepare to clash once again.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21, Unpredictable

**Chapter 21 "Unpredictable"**

Gokon and Ellie charge at each other and clash once more, except now the two are powered up to their Super Saiyan 2 Forms.  
Gokon immediately uses his free arm to strike Ellie, but Ellie is able to keep up with his speed and manages to avoid the hit and successfully strikes him right in the face, getting pushed back in the process.

"Wow! Ellie saw right through him!", says a cheerful Silvie.

"Heh.", says Gokon, who wipes the small bit of blood off his face.  
"I didn't expect her to see my attack. Didn't think she could keep up.", thinks Gokon.

"I guess the two are evenly matched from here on out.", says Hunter.  
"Maybe, but I don't think so. We've yet to see them at their full power.", responds Kobyashi.  
Virus continues to watch the fight.

Gokon rushes toward her and throws a lot of punches at her, but she is able to block them.  
She attempts to throw a kick but he manages to avoid her attack.  
Gokon thinks she is going to throw a ki blast at him, but to his shock, she teleports near him and elbows him on the jaw.

"Holy crap!", says Muffin Button in shock.  
"She's so awesome!", thinks a love-struck Vegeku.

"Damn it!", says Gokon, getting upset.  
"What's wrong, Gokon? Mad that you're losing this fight?", says Ellie with a smirk.  
Gokon does not respond, only charges his ki.

"Fine. Then allow me to finish you off! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", yells Ellie, who starts to charge her ki.  
Ellie charges her Elegant Blaster, and makes it even more powerful.  
"MEGA ELEGANT BLASTER!",yells Ellie, who unleashes it upon Gokon.

"This isn't good!", thinks Gokon.  
Gokon charges up a Super Kamehameha and unleashes it in a quick manner in order to counter Ellie's attack.  
The two super moves clash.  
Not one of them are budging.

"They're certainly giving it their all eh?", says Kobyashi.  
"No kidding.", responds a shaky Hunter.

Kobyashi looks over and notices the Milk Boy, Jordan, who looks beyond terrified.  
He looks as though he's about to make a mess in his tan shorts.  
Kobyashi gives a small chuckle.

Since both Gokon and Ellie realize they aren't going nowhere with their beam struggle, they back off, ceasing their respective beams.  
"Wow, Gokon. I'm impressed. You're always improving. I'm proud of you.", thinks Muffin Button, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, time to end this.", thinks Gokon, showing a smirk.  
"This is it Ellie. I'm ending this match! Get ready to lose! I'm dedicating this to my brother, Muffin Button!", says Gokon with a confident smirk.  
"Eh?", responds Ellie, wondering what he's about to do.

Gokon suddenly powers down to base form.

Kobyashi, Hunter and Virus are confused.  
Muffin Button, Silvie and the rest of the audience are shocked.  
"W-What's he doing?", wonders Silvie.

Gokon breathes in and out calmly through his nose. Inhale. Exhale.  
He then quietly charges up, his ki rising exponentially.  
His ki then goes from a regular blue to a pure white.

"Potential Unleashed.", states a calm Gokon, with a smirk.  
Ellie is completely shocked, along with the entire audience.  
"Whoa! I've never seen him in that form!", says Hunter.  
"Just like Muffin Button. Gokon never fails to amaze.", says Kobyashi.

Jaelen is growing furious.  
"That's my bro! So amazing!", yells a happy Muffin Button, in tears over his brother and his new form.

"Damn scumbag! This Gokon loser better not win! I'm sick of this!", thinks a disgusted Jaelen, clenching his fists.  
"Whatever! That form is nothing to what i'm capable of!", says Ellie, who charges towards Gokon.

Before Ellie could land a blow on Gokon, he instantly disappears.  
He then reappears behind a confused Ellie.  
Before she could react, he delivers a number of punches onto her in quick speed.

So fast, he appears as a blur to everyone.  
Ellie manages to back away from Gokon. She is beyond pissed off.

"You got lucky! That won't happen again, punk!", yells Ellie.  
"Oh really?", replies a cocky Gokon.  
"I'm going to beat you to a pulp! Just you watch!", yells Ellie.

Ellie flies up into the sky, with Gokon in pursuit.  
The two trade blows, but Gokon isn't affected one bit by her punches.  
Ellie however is feeling the pain.

Ellie throws a bunch of ki blasts at Gokon but he manages to avoid each one with very minimal effort.  
"That all you got?", asks a confident Gokon.  
Ellie grows angry, only to suddenly smirk.  
Gokon is confused at this development.

Ellie raises both her arms and throws them down.  
Gokon grows even more confused. He then looks behind him and notices the ki blasts ,from before, behind him.  
"What the?!", thinks Gokon, but before he can finish his thoughts, the ki blasts all collide onto him.

"Wow. Haven't seen her dish out the 'Hellzone Grenade' in years.", thinks Silvie.

"Ha! Idiotic trash! Still as dumb as ever! I can't believe he fell for that!", says Ellie, crossing her arms.  
However as the smoke clears, everyone sees Gokon, still floating. Not a single scratch from that attack.  
Ellie is shocked to the core.

"I knew he wouldn't be taken down by a move such as that!", laughs Muffin Button.  
Jaelen throws a temper tantrum.  
Before Ellie could think of an attack, Gokon teleports behind her and throws out his newest move obtained from his training, the Spirit Cannon.

"SPIRIT CANNONNNNNNNNNN!", yells Gokon, who throws a blue energy blast to a screaming Ellie, which consumes her and sends her crashing to the Tournament Stage.

As soon as the Ring Announcer notices an unconscious Ellie, he speaks.  
"YOUR WINNER OF THIS MATCH, GOKONNNN!", yells the Announcer, to which the audience cheers loudly.  
Vegeku and Silvie are shocked at the result, while Jaelen continues throwing a fit.  
"I knew you could do it, bro.", thinks a cheerful Muffin.

The Ring Announcer is able to wake up Ellie, who refuses medical treatment.  
She looks over to Gokon, who has powered down to base-form.  
Gokon notices her back.

Expecting her to attack him, he keeps his guard up.  
However he is stunned, as she gives him a thumbs up.  
Gokon then grins back in response. She then turns around and begins her walk over to sit within the audience.

Before Gokon can go rest for a bit, he goes over to talk to the other finalists.  
He notices Yukine and Calvin glaring at him, but he pays them no attention.  
He walks over to Kobyashi and Hunter.

"That was an incredible fight, Gokon! You did awesome!", says Hunter.  
"You sure did. Good job, Gokon.", says Kobyashi.

"Thanks guys! I guess i'll be seeing you all in the Finals. Right Virus?", says Gokon, who looks over to Virus.  
"Yeah, whatever.", quietly responds Virus, with a hand on his hip, who looks away.  
Gokon gives out a toothy grin.

Ellie notices Muffin, Future, Silvie, and the others and goes over to sit with them.  
"You did awesome, Ellie.", says a genuine Muffin Button.  
"You really did, sis! You nearly had him beat!", says Silvie, hugging her sister.  
"Heh, ya really think so?", asks Ellie, giving a small smile.

Suddenly, the screen starts showing images of the remaining 6 Finalists.

 **KOBYASHI  
YUKINE  
HUNTER  
VIRUS  
CALVIN  
KO**

Yukine is hoping he's next. He's hoping he gets to fight with Kobyashi.

The screen then comes to a stop on a single image of a competitor.  
Hunter.

"Oh.", says a nervous Hunter.  
"Do your best, Hunter!", says Kobyashi, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

Sam can't wait to see his best friend in action.  
"I wonder who gets the pleasure of beating the crap out of this lil' weakling.", says Calvin, showing a menacing smirk.  
Hunter notices Calvin and shudders.

After 15 seconds the screen shows the other 5 competitors and does the same thing for a few more seconds.  
The screen stops at an image of...

KO.

 ****** THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO PLAY THE SONG 'SUPERSTAR' BY 'SALIVA' FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS** **CHAPTER******

"I'm fighting him?! Oh god damn it!", thinks a worried Hunter.  
"Hunter, relax. Just calm down. Think positive and you'll win this fight. I believe you can do this.", says Kobyashi, giving Hunter a smile.  
"You're right.", says Hunter, acknowledging Kobyashi's words.

"Heh, guess you're the lucky winner. Enjoy messing with this piece of trash.", laughs Calvin.  
"I don't toy with my opponents. You know that just as well as I do after all.", says KO, who flexes a bit.  
"Still, you have an opportunity to enjoy yourself. But you do what you want. Your call.", says Yukine, looking over at Hunter.

KO quietly looks over at Hunter for a few seconds, and then begins his walk over to the Tournament Stage Entrance.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22, The Leader of Dark Star

**Chapter 22 "The Leader of Dark Star"**

Both Hunter and KO walk to the Tournament Stage.  
"ALRIGHTTT, THE SECOND MATCH, HUNTER VS KO, BEGINNNN!", Yells the Ring Announcer.

Hunter was feeling nervous.  
KO was standing in a fighting position, his face and body not shown because of the cloak, but his tail is out.

"God, this guy is creeping me out...", thinks Hunter.  
Kobyashi and Virus were silently watching via the screens.  
Rachel and Sam were cheering wildly for Hunter.

Hunter gets into his fighting position and stares KO down.  
KO doesn't budge an inch.  
After a few moments, Hunter realizes KO is waiting for him to strike.

"Fine! If you won't come, I will! Prepare yourself!", yells Hunter, who rushes toward KO and throws a punch at him.  
KO easily avoids Hunter's attack, and attempts to grab Hunter. Luckily, Hunter avoids this.  
Hunter attempts to kick KO in the face, but KO easily blocks his attack with his arm.

Surprised at this, Hunter goes Super Saiyan.  
"Oh, Super Saiyan already, eh?", says KO.

KO grabs Hunter, turns around and throws him to the other side of the Stage, but Hunter rebounds and manages to hit KO in the gut, hard.  
Hunter then attempts to perform a spinning kick on the stunned KO, but KO is able to protect himself with his tail, grabbing Hunter's leg.  
"Ah, crap!", thinks Hunter.

KO starts to squeeze Hunter's leg with his tail, making Hunter groan in pain, but he manages to get himself loose and gets some distance.  
"Damn, Hunter has to be careful with this guy.", says a worried Sam.  
"Yeah, this guy knows what he's doing...", says a troubled Silvie, knowing first hand what KO can do.

Yukine quietly watches on, as Calvin smirks.  
"This Hunter guy better watch himself.", says Calvin.

Hunter carefully watches KO, keeping his guard up.  
KO stands at his spot, not doing anything, aside from having his tail moving around slowly, intimidating Hunter.  
"What's this guy's deal?", thinks Hunter.

After a bit of time, KO begins to speak.  
"Since you won't make another move, allow me to come to you.", says KO, who begins walking to Hunter.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23, The Reveal

**Chapter 23 "The Reveal"**

Hunter gets back into his fighting position, ready for KO, who continues walking towards him.

"Hunter has to be very careful with this guy, otherwise he'll lose.", says Kobyashi.  
Virus stays silent.

Sam and Rachel start to worry for Hunter.

As KO continues his walk he suddenly teleports, shocking Hunter.  
Hunter immediately starts looking around him, but does not see his opponent.  
Hunter soon senses KO's ki and turns around, noticing KO's tail attempt to strike him, but narrowly avoids an injury, only getting a cut on his left cheek.

Hunter throws a heavy punch at KO, but KO blocks it with his arm, and attempts to strike him yet again, but Hunter backs away, getting some distance.  
"You're not getting away from me.", says KO as he charges toward Hunter with amazing speed.

"Damn it, he's not gonna let up so easily!", thinks Hunter, who transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 form, and throws ki blasts at KO, who easily deflects them.

Rykon pays close attention to the fight, observing Hunter's tactics.

KO attempts to punch Hunter in the face but Hunter ducks and hits KO with a heavy spinning kick, stunning KO for a few seconds.  
"What?! There's no way a punk like him could do that!", yells Jaelen.

Calvin and Yukine do not look worried in the slightest while Kobyashi grins at seeing Hunter finally gain an advantage.

Taking advantage of KO's current state, Hunter hits KO with a sharp elbow to the gut, and throws a lot of heavy punches to the stunned KO.  
"Great work, Hunter!", yells the one armed Muffin Button, so proud of Hunter he started flexing...for whatever reason.

"Wow, that guy Hunter is sure giving that hooded guy a walloping!", says Jordan the Milk Boy in amazement.  
Sam and Rachel cheer loudly for Hunter.

Hunter then tries to finish off KO with a heavy uppercut but KO manages to catch him by his wrist with his tail, stopping Hunter from delivering his attack.  
"The game ends here. You're done, Hunter.", says KO, making his tail squeeze Hunter's wrist tightly, making Hunter grunt in pain.

"This is bad!", thinks Hunter, who tries to break free.  
Unfortunately for Hunter, KO acts quickly and punches Hunter heavily on his rib-cage area, breaking a rib, followed by a strong punch to the gut, making Hunter cough up blood.

From that point, Hunter's vision goes blurry and no longer squirms.  
KO then slams Hunter to the ground with his tail, making the Tournament Stage crack.

"Hunter! You have to get up! Don't lose to this guy!", yells Sam.  
Rachel looks away, refusing to see Hunter get destroyed by KO.  
"Come on Hunter, you can't lose!", thinks Kobyashi, gritting his teeth.  
Rykon stands up and looks worried for Hunter, but shakes his head and sits back down.

"I...I can't lose...not like this...I've come so far...", thinks Hunter, who starts moving again, and attempts to get up.

KO shakes his head.  
"You are only prolonging the inevitable. You're best option is to stay down.", says KO.  
Hunter starts laughing weakly.

"Truth is I don't know how to give up...you can thank Kobyashi for that...", says Hunter, smiling weakly.  
KO watches Hunter keep attempting to get up, and responds.

"I see. Very well.", replies KO, who grabs Hunter by the neck, and holds him in the air.  
KO starts to hold Hunter by his neck very tightly, suffocating Hunter, who weakly tries to break free, as he's losing air.

"Hunter please, you have to get out of this!", yells Rachel, with tears forming in her eyes.

KO continues to suffocate Hunter for a bit before slamming Hunter on the Stage with amazing force, making a crater.  
Hunter is lying down, face to the sky, in base form and unconscious, while KO looks down at him.

KO examines Hunter to be sure he is unconscious, while Rachel starts sobbing uncontrollably while Sam and the others attempt to console her.  
Kobyashi looks down in sadness and anger while Virus coldly gives no reaction to Hunter's defeat.

Calvin grins wickedly.  
"Well, he didn't last too long. Though no one should be surprised.", says Yukine, who crosses his arms.

"I win.", says KO.  
Suddenly Hunter's eyes shoot open, and quickly fires a Final Flash at KO, at close range, engulfing KO within the powerful blast.

Everyone is shocked.  
Rykon's eyes widen is pure shock.  
"What the?!", says a confused Yukine, with Calvin also looking confused.  
"You almost had me there, Hunter..heheh.", thinks Kobyashi, with a sigh of relief.

Hunter is able to stand up, thanks to accessing some of his Dragon Form abilities.  
"No, you lose.", says Hunter, softly chuckling.

Sam and the group cheer loudly for Hunter, while the members of Dark Star are still completely shocked.

However, as the smoke begins to clear, everyone, including Hunter, notices a figure standing within the dying dust.  
"N-No way...it should've been over for him..", thinks Hunter, looking shocked.

"Damn it, he's still up!", thinks Kobyashi, while Calvin laughs.  
"The twerp had a big chance and he blew it...what an idiot.", says Yukine.

Rykon looks on in silence.  
"I thought he had it!", says Sam.

As the smoke finally dies, everyone of Z-Star and the normal audience members look at KO in shock, including Hunter.  
KO does not look injured in the slightest, however his cloak is badly torn up, with his hood completely torn off, revealing his face.

KO glares at Hunter.  
"Y-You're from the same race as Frieza?!", asks a shocked Hunter.

"Yes. I am a frost demon.", simply responds KO, with his tail moving around.

KO, the red and black colored frost demon, takes off his heavily torn black and red cloak, and throws it to the ground.  
"Now that you have a second wind, let us continue our fight", says KO.

Hunter glares at KO and regains his fighting position, and transforms into Super Saiyan 3.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24, Hunter's Strategy

**Chapter 24 "Hunter's Strategy"**

 ******This is a good time to start playing 'PREDICAMENT' by Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack For this part of the chapter******

Hunter, now a Super Saiyan 3, observes KO closely, not wanting to drop his guard against his powerful foe.  
KO, does the same, taking this fight seriously.

After a brief staredown, KO starts walking towards Hunter.  
"Okay, here he comes..", says Hunter, in his thoughts.

The audience along with the other finalists watch in silence.  
KO suddenly disappears.  
Hunter's eyes look around in search of KO but doesn't let his guard down.

Suddenly, KO appears behind Hunter, and tries to attack him with his tail, but Hunter is one step ahead of KO, and dodges all of his attacks.  
"Not bad...", says KO, in his thoughts.

KO tries to attack Hunter with his fists, but Hunter successfully evades them as well.  
Hunter then backs away from KO to get some distance, however KO doesn't let off and goes after him.

"I gotta wait for him to slip up...it's the best chance I have at defeating him right now..", thinks Hunter.  
KO tries to attack Hunter yet again, but Hunter keeps dodging.

"I'm getting tired of your games!", says a slightly pissed off KO, who backs away and charges a giant Orange colored ki blast and unleashes it toward Hunter, who's eyes widen in shock.

Not quick enough to dodge the giant blast, he blocks it, and uses enough strength to send it up into the air.  
Hunter starts panting, losing a lot of stamina from that.

Using the opportunity, KO moves toward Hunter in quick fashion, and punches Hunter in the chest, making Hunter fall to the ground.  
Luckily, Hunter recovers fast and quickly gets to his feet, and protects his face from KO's next punch.

The two look at each other, face to face.

"I thought you would have used your Dragon Form by now...what's wrong? Can't access it?", says KO.

Hunter smirks.  
"Yeah, I can't use it...I've used up too much of my stamina and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to sustain the transformation for even a minute...", says Hunter.

"Hmph, it's not like I would have given you the chance to use that form against me anyways...", says KO, who uses his tail to smack Hunter down to the ground.

KO then kicks Hunter with all his force, sending Hunter flying up into the sky.  
KO teleports above Hunter and 'Sledgehammers' him back down to the ground, making another crater on the stage floor, and creating a lot of smoke.

As the smoke clears, Hunter is seen getting back up.  
KO is back on the stage, calmly walking over to Hunter.

"This guy is tough... but there has to be a way to beat him...", thinks Hunter.

 ******End The Song******

Kobyashi watches the fight, looking a bit confused.

Hunter teleports behind KO and unleashes a Special Beam Cannon but KO seemingly vanishes before the beam could connect.

"What the hell?!", yells Hunter in confusion.  
KO appears behind Hunter and tries to grab Hunter by the back of the head, but Hunter ducks below, and leg sweeps KO, making him fall to the ground.

Before KO could get back up, Hunter starts shooting KO with a barrage of ki blasts, creating a lot of smoke.  
Hunter quickly backs away from the smoke.

"Come out, I know that's not enough to put you-", says Hunter before being shot in the shoulder by a Death Beam from the smoke.  
Hunter's eyes widen in horror as he trembles.

A few more Death Beams come out from the smoke, hitting Hunter in the other shoulder and both of his legs.  
"Y-You...!", mutters Hunter, feeling an extreme amount of pain.

KO emerges from the smoke, walking like nothing happened to him, and shoots another Death Beam from his fingertip, hitting Hunter in one of his ribs.  
"It's over for you.", says KO, getting close to Hunter.

"I'm not...going to lose...!", says Hunter, before roaring loudly.  
"What?!", says a shocked KO.  
"His power level just tripled the amount of what it was not too long ago!", says KO, in his thoughts.

"YOU'RE FINISHED, KO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", roars Hunter, before charging at KO with unimaginable speed.  
KO, taken aback, starts shooting Death Beams at Hunter, who is unaffected by them.

Hunter quickly appears in front of KO, grabs him by the face, and slams him to the ground in lightning speed.  
KO coughs up blood, but tries to get up nonetheless.  
However, Hunter quickly puts his foot on KO's chest to keep him from getting up.

KO squirms, not wanting to go down like this.  
"You're not going to win this! I'm the one who is going to win this battle, not you!", yells KO, losing his cool.

Hunter silently glares at him, before charging a Big Bang Attack and saying his final words to KO.  
"None of you Dark Star guys won't win this Tournament...because so long as we believe in the right thing, we'll never lose to people like you...BIG BANG ATTACK!", says Hunter before unleashing his Big Bang Attack at KO, making a massive explosion.

Everyone in the crowd, and the other finalists are completely shocked at what just happened.  
As the smoke clears, Hunter is in base form, and breathing heavily. 

...And KO is still on the ground, in a large crater, unconscious...

The crowd goes crazy and cheers loudly for Hunter, who just realized he managed to beat KO, the leader of freaking Dark Star.

"AND HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THIS MATCH, HUNTERRRRR!", yells the Ring Announcer in excitement.

Hunter's eyes widen in disbelief, and starts to tear up in happiness, before slowly forming a smile and looking at his friends in the crowd.  
"THAT'S MY HUNTER! YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!", cheers a happy Rachel.  
Sam starts to cry in happiness for his "brother" Hunter, and smiles proudly.

Yukine and Calvin, along with the other members of Dark Star are shocked to the core over what just transpired. But Rykon can't help but smile for Hunter.  
Kobyashi smiles softly before giving a thumbs up at the screen.  
"I knew you could beat him, Hunter! You really are one of the strongest!", says a happy Kobyashi in his thoughts.

Hunter starts laughing in happiness and gives a sigh of relief, while medics attend to KO.  
"I just beat the leader of Dark Star...ahahaha...the Finals, here I come!", says Hunter, smiling proudly.

...suddenly everything turns white and then fades into black, before everything goes back to normal...however the results are different...

Hunter is lying unconscious in base form, while KO looks down at him silently, before speaking.  
"Like I said before, I win. Back when we were both talking to each other during our clash moments ago, the moment you looked into my eyes, you fell for my trap. I have a special ability no one else has. You unknowingly sealed your fate..."

*Flashback* 

Using the opportunity, KO moves toward Hunter in quick fashion, and punches Hunter in the chest, making Hunter fall to the ground.  
Luckily, Hunter recovers fast and quickly gets to his feet, and protects his face from KO's next punch.

The two look at each other, face to face.

"I thought you would have used your Dragon Form by now...what's wrong? Can't access it?", says KO.

Hunter smirks.  
"Yeah, I can't use it...I've used up too much of my stamina and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to sustain the transformation for even a minute...", says Hunter.

*Flashback Ends* 

"I could have finished you a different way...but since you gave me an entertaining fight I thought I'd give you a peaceful dream to go out on..", says KO before walking away from the unconscious Hunter.

Everyone in the audience is stunned...after witnessing Hunter & KO's clash from earlier, Hunter just dropped to the ground. Everyone was beyond confused.

Kobyashi was upset, Rykon look saddened, and Yukine & Calvin were satisfied with the outcome.  
"...Um...and here is your winner...KO...", says the very confused Ring Announcer.

KO walks over to the back, while medics go to check up on Hunter.  
They find he is not injured at all and manage to wake him up after a bit.

"W-What happened...? I thought I was in the back waiting to watch the next fight...?", wonders Hunter, looking around in a confused state.

The Ring Announcer had to explain to him what happened, making Hunter very upset upon the discovery.  
Hunter looks down for a while before looking back to the Ring Announcer.  
"I have to go talk to Kobyashi...give me a minute, please..", mutters Hunter before going to talk to Kobyashi.

Hunter ignores Calvin and Yukine's quiet laughter and talks to an upset Kobyashi.  
"I'm sorry, Kobyashi...I couldn't beat him...I couldn't make it to the Finals...", says Hunter, frowning.

"It's okay Hunter, you did your best. I'm still proud of you.", says Kobyashi, giving Hunter a weak smile.  
Hunter smiles back before speaking again.  
"It's up to you now, man. You gotta win this for Z-Star, we're all counting on you! Show these Dark Star punks what we're all about! I believe in you!", says Hunter, reaching out his fist to Kobyashi.

Kobyashi grins.  
"Okay!", says Kobyashi, returning the gesture, bumping fists with Hunter. 

Hunter soon leaves and goes to sit in the audience, and gets praised by his friends, while the screen starts to select the next two finalists for the 3rd match in the Semi-Finals.

 **Calvin  
Yukine  
Kobyashi  
Virus**

Kobyashi starts to get pumped up.  
Virus silently observes the screen.  
Calvin cracks his knuckles while looking at the screen with a smirk on his face.  
Yukine crosses his arms and stares intently at the screen.

After 20 seconds the screen stops at a single competitor and that is...

Kobyashi.

 ******This is a good time to start playing 'Fake' by 'Naruto OST 3' for the remainder of this chapter******

Kobyashi smirks.  
Elder Kai goes crazy and cheers loudly, while Kobyashi's friends cheer just as loud.

"Now it's my turn to let loose. I can't wait to find out who i'm fighting.", says Kobyashi, with a hint of arrogance.  
Kobyashi observes his three potential opponents.

The screen now starts to show the images of the three Finalists, about to decide the opponent for Kobyashi.  
Virus clenches his fists, growing excited at the prospect of facing his rival, Kobyashi.  
Calvin is really hoping he gets to fight Kobyashi, eager at getting the opportunity to shut him up for good.  
Yukine wants to face Kobyashi as well, but doesn't show it and remains as calm as ever.

The screen finally stops at an image of... 

Calvin.

Calvin grins menacingly.  
Jaelen smirks.  
Vegeku looks dumb as hell, picking his nose, before realizing Kobyashi is going to fight Calvin and freaks out.

"Hmph, I finally get to put this weak piece of trash in his place.", says Calvin, before softly laughing darkly.

Kobyashi looks over at Calvin and smirks at him.  
"I can't wait to wipe the floor with you, Calvin.", says the confident Kobyashi.

"We'll see about that, Kobyashi.", says Calvin, growing a sinister smirk.

The two stare each other down, before finally going out and walking to the Tournament Stage. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
